Juegos del Destino (AU)
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Ronald Weasley es un exitoso hombre de negocios, tiene una hermosa novia y una hija pequeña. Hermione Granger es una maestra dedicada a su profesión. Dos personas completamente diferentes, personas que no creían en el destino, y el destino se empeñó en juntarlos.
1. Prólogo

Ronald Weasley un hombre de negocios, exitoso, divorciado, con fama y fortuna, después de mucho luchar por fin logró lo que quería ser dueño de su propio centro automotriz. Ron se casó con Lavender Brown, se habían conocido y se habían llevado muy bien, formalizaron su relación, se casaron y tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Regina, pero lamentablemente Lavender se fue de la casa porque no soportaba estar al pendiente de una bebé y de que su marido no estuviera en su casa, así que se marchó dejando a Regina con Ron.

Hermione Granger es una maestra, le encanta enseñarle todo tipo de materias a los niños, le encanta cuidarlos y les tiene mucha paciencia, su lado amoroso no fue muy agradable ya que a quien le entregó su corazón la dejó por otra, Hermione decidió jamás volver a caer en lo mismo y se concentró en su profesión.

Regina es la pequeña hija de Ronald, es una pequeña niña de ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro tirandole a rubio, era muy tierna y simpática pero podría tener el carácter fuerte de su padre, Ron la adora y siempre procura su bienestar pero el trabajo lo absorbe y lo mantiene distanciado de su hija. La niña odia a la nueva novia de su padre, una interesa joven llamada Ángela, que a pesar de tener un buen cuerpo, tiene el corazón de piedra porque no soporta a la niña y ella no la soporta.

La pequeña Regina contaba con cuatro años de edad pero era muy lista, y muy querida por sus tíos, abuelos y primos Weasley, su madre no le daba tanto cariño como ella deseaba porque solo la usaba para chantajear a su padre.  
-Ya acordamos Lavender, Regina se quedará conmigo.. Tú no tienes la patria potestal por completo.. Por abandono..-dijo Ron-  
-Pero tengo derecho a ver a mi hija-dijo Lavender-  
-La abandonaste, no le tienes suficiente aprecio, derecho.. Ya déjala en paz.. Regina es feliz conmigo..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Lavender sonriendo maliciosamente-  
-Claro que sí-dijo Ron- Regina es feliz, y yo la quiero.. Yo hago todo lo que puedo para hacerla feliz.  
-Pues no me cansaré, yo lucharé por la patria potestal de mi hija, Ronald.. Te quitaré a Regina, quieras o no-dijo Lavender-

Ron cerró la puerta molesto y notó que Regina estaba escuchando todo..  
-Papi.. No quiero irme con mamá-dijo Regina asustada-  
-Lo sé, no te preocupes.. Yo trataré de que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi lado-dijo Ron abrazando a su hija- Ahora, te llevaré con tu abuelita Molly  
-¿Porque papi?-dijo Regina-  
-¿No quieres ir a visitarla?-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Si, yo quiero verla.. -dijo Regina-  
-Tu tía Ginny vendrá por ti, para llevarte a la Madriguera.. En casa de los Potter hay casa llena..-explicó Ron a su pequeña hija- Prómeteme que te portarás bien..  
-Trataré-dijo Regina sonriendo haciendo que su padre también sonriera-

En eso Ginny Weasley tocó la puerta, Regina la abrió y sonrió al ver a su tía favorita..  
-Tía Ginny-dijo Regina abrazando a su tía-  
-Hola princesa.. ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
-Bien tía.. -dijo Regina-  
-¿Lista para la pijamada de primos?-dijo Ginny-  
-Pijamada?-dijo Regina- ¿Lily estará allí?  
-Claro que sí..-sonrió Ginny-  
-Genial, le llevaré algunas muñecas para jugar con ella.  
-Bueno.. Ve por tus cosas, aquí te espero-dijo Ginny a su sobrina-

La niña obedeció y fue a su cuarto por sus cosas..  
-Dime la verdad, Ronald-dijo Ginny-  
-¿Cuál verdad?-dijo Ron-  
-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-dijo Ginny-  
-Planeo ir a cenar con mi novia-dijo Ron- Y pedirle matrimonio  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás demente, Ronald? ¿Casarte con Ángela?-dijo Ginny- Ella es un monstruo..  
-Ginny, Ángela es mi novia y.. mi hija necesita una madre..-dijo Ron- Ya que la que tiene no le presta atención, además de que me la quiere quitar..  
-¿Lavender quiere quitarte la custodia de Regina?-dijo Ginny-  
-Así es-dijo Ron- Lucharé por mi hija, esa loca no me la quitará.. En fin, Ginny.. Ángela y yo estamos enamorados y..  
-Ron, piénsalo bien.. Piensa en tu hija.. Ángela no es una buena mujer.. Es tan fría y controladora.. -dijo Ginny-  
-Pero Ginny, ya lo he pensado mucho.. Regina necesita un buen ejemplo femenino  
-Y yo que soy? ¿La vecina? Ron, debes pensarlo bien, Regina debe importarte antes que nada.. Ángela y Regina no se llevan bien.  
-Pero entiende, si me caso con Ángela.. La empresa tendrá aún más éxito  
-Entonces es más por conveniencia que por amor-dijo Ginny-  
-Realmente la quiero, yo lo único que quiero es que Regina tenga una madre  
-Pues debes buscar a una buena mujer-dijo Ginny- No a la primera que se te cruce por tus narices.  
-Ya lo decidí.. Le pediré matrimonio, fin de la discusión-dijo Ron y vió que su hija llegaba- ¿Lista princesa?  
-Si papi-dijo Regina-

Ron cargó a su hija y le besó la frente..  
-Te quiero, papi-dijo Regina-  
-Y papi te quiero mucho princesa-dijo Ron y bajo a su hija- Ten cuidado

Tanto Ginny como Regina salieron de la casa y dejaron a Ron solo. Ron se arregló y fue por su novia para ir a cenar. Al día siguiente Ron pasó por su hija para llevarla a la escuela, era su primer día después de un mes de vacaciones.

-Aquí es tu salón, princesa-dijo Ron a su hija- Mucha suerte en tu primer día..  
-Suerte en el trabajo, papi.. ¿Vendrás por mí?  
-Claro, pequeña-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Hola, soy Hermione Granger la maestra de su hija-saludó la joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel-  
-Hola, soy Ron Weasley y ella es mi hija Regina.

Ron se quedó observando a la joven, para él era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Regina observó a su padre y luego a su maestra, y sonrió..  
-Papi, nos vemos luego..  
-Claro princesa-dijo Ron a su hija- Bueno yo, me tengo que ir.. cualquier cosa por favor no dude en decirme..  
-No se preocupe, yo conozco a su hija. Es una niña tranquila y nunca da problemas-dijo la maestra-  
-Gracias por decirme eso, bueno compermiso-dijo Ron-

Ron salió y se subió a su auto, sin quitarse de su mente esos ojos miel que tanto le habían encantado, Hermione entró a su salón de clases y comenzó a impartir la clase a sus niños sin quitar de su mente esa mirada azul que le había distraído por completo.


	2. Cúpido hizo de las suyas

Al pasar los días Ron seguía pensando en pedirle matrimonio a su novia, a la orgullosa e interesada Ángela Nicols, Regina no se llevaba muy bien con ella a pesar de los intentos de Ron de que ambas se lleven bien, Ángela no soporta a los niños.

Regina estaba en su habitación jugando a las muñecas, Ron entró para ayudar a su hija a arroparse y vestirse para la hora de dormir.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Ron a su hija-

-Papi-dijo Regina-

-¿Cómo te portaste en la escuela?-dijo Ron-

-Bien, la maestra Hermione es muy buena, y muy bonita-dijo Regina-

-¿Qué planeas, pequeña? -sonrió Ron-

-Nada papi, solo que me gustaría tener una mami..

-Ya tienes una mami, Regina

-No, ella no me quiere.. Yo quiero una verdadera mami

-Princesa, de eso vengo a hablarte..

-¿De mi nueva mami?

-Así es.. -dijo Ron y tomó a su hija en brazos para arroparla- Cariño.. Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Ángela..

-No papi-dijo Regina- Ella es mala, no quiero..

-Cariño, Angela te quiere..

-No, ella es muy mala.. No la quiero como mamá..

-Por favor, entiende Regina.. Tú necesitas una mamá.. una mamá que si te quiera y yo

-Pero puedes buscar a otra mami, por favor.. Yo no quiero a ella como mamá.. No la quiero-dijo Regina molesta-

-Basta Regina, no voy a cumplir ese capricho tuyo..-dijo Ron molesto- Tienes que aceptar que esta decisión ya esta tomada..

-Pero yo no la quiero como mamá, no quiero-dijo Regina-

-Princesa, debes darle una oportunidad a Ángela-dijo Ron-

-Nunca papi, nunca-dijo Regina-

Regina se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Ron, el pelirrojo suspiró y decidió dejar de insistir, tal vez su hermana tenía razón y era un paso muy grande ya que su hija no quería tener a Ángela como madre. Pasaron los días y Ron tenía un debate interior entre si pedirle matrimonio a Ángela o no, pensaba si realmente la quería pero luego veía a su hija, y tampoco quería que su hija viviera una pesadilla por su culpa.

Ron llevó a su hija a la escuela una vez más por alguna razón necesitaba ver a la maestra de su hija.

-Hola Sr. Weasley-sonrío amablemente Hermione-

-Hola maestra, aquí le traigo a Regina.. -dijo Ron- Espero y te portes bien..

-Siempre me porto bien, papi-dijo Regina y besó la mejilla de su padre para luego irse a jugar-

-Bueno fue un gusto verla-dijo Ron- Me tengo que ir..

Hermione asintió y Ron se fue a su oficina, pero de su mente no se borraba la imagen de aquella joven de imperfectos rizos castaños y mirada miel.

-¿Qué me sucede?

La pequeña Regina siempre se había portado excelente en la escuela pero con la noticia de que su padre se casaría con quien menos esperaba, su comportamiento cambió por completo, Hermione lo notó y decidió hablar con el padre de la pequeña.

-Señor Weasley, necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Bueno quiero hablar del comportamiento muy extraño de Regina

-¿Comportamiento? ¿Pues que sucedió?

-Regina siempre se ha portado muy bien, pero ahora me extraña que se porte muy diferente, como si algo le estuviera afectando, ya trate de hablar con ella, pero.. desgraciadamente no logré que me dijera nada.

-Entiendo, sé lo que sucede.. Regina esta molesta porque me voy a casar, es todo..

-Oh entiendo.. -dijo Hermione- Eso puede afectar seriamente la actitud de un pequeño ... Perdón que me meta, pero.. ¿Ya habló con Regina de eso?

-Si, ya trate de convencerla, pero no he logrado nada.. Es muy terca.

-Tal vez es porque no se llevan bien.. -dijo Hermione- Perdón si sueno entrometida, pero debería pensar antes de dar ese paso, su hija debe ser lo más importante para usted y un gran paso como este puede afectarle.

-Mi hija lo es todo para mí, pero no me gusta que se porte de esa forma..

-Solo píenselo, Regina es una buena niña y tal vez esto que esta pasando le esta afectando.-dijo Hermione-

-Creo que lo pensaré mejor, pero tampoco quiero anticipar mi felicidad por mi hija

-El que su hija este bien debe ser su felicidad..-dijo Hermione- Si ella es feliz, usted también debe estarlo..

-Lo sé, pero creo que tiene razón.. Gracias.. -dijo Ron-

-Por nada, señor Weasley-dijo Hermione-

Ron notó que su hija se había quedado dormida entre los colchones de siesta del salón de clases.

-Oh-dijo Hermione sonriendo y la tomó en brazos, entregándosela después a su padre-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ron-

-No agradezca-sonrió Hermione-

Hermione vio a Ron alejarse y suspiró, cerró los ojos, y en su mente pasaron los ojos azules de aquél joven..

-Oh vamos, Hermione.. No te enamores del padre de una de tus alumnas.. Solo será eso, el padre de tu alumna.. No me puedo enamorar de él, no puedo.

Ron llegó a su casa y dejó a Regina con la niñera para luego irse a cenar con su novia Ángela para pedirle matrimonio..

-Ángela, tengo que decirte algo..

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Ángela-

Ron iba a sacar la caja donde estaba guardado el anillo, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente: "Debes entrégarsela a la mujer que en verdad amas".. Eso hizo que guardara nuevamente la caja, no se sentía listo para casarse y más cuando su hija no estaba de acuerdo.. y cuando comenzaba a dudar sobre sus sentimientos..

-¿Ronald?

-Oh.. si.. Te iba a decir que te ves hermosa

-Oh.. era eso? Ya lo sabía..

Ron bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, continuaron la cena hasta que por fin Ron se fue a su casa, se recostó y no pudo dormir pensando en la maestra de su hija..

-Dios, no porfavor.. por favor.. No me puedo enamorar de ella, no de ella.. -pensaba Ron- Es tan hermosa.. pero debo conocerla a fondo.. ¿Será que acepte salir conmigo? No lo creo porque sabe que tengo pareja.. Diablos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	3. El Amor es Complicado

Ron realmente se sentía confundido no sabía lo que estaba pasando, veía a su hija feliz disfrutar de la compañía de Hermione, de la maestra Hermione, era la maestra de su hija, no podía llegar a quererla de otra forma, sería demasiado raro, por otro lado Hermione también se estaba debatiendo entre si era correcto enamorarse o no del padre de su alumna.

Por casualidad Hermione era vecina de Ginny Potter, hermana de Ron y esposa del mejor amigo de Ron. Ron había dejado a Regina en casa de los Potter y Hermione fue a visitar a Ginny como era de costumbre para ayudar al pequeño Albus con su tarea.  
-Maestra.. ¿Usted vive aquí?-dijo Regina-  
-No-rió Hermione- Yo vivo a unas cuantas casas de tus tíos..-explicó pacientemente la castaña- Vengo a ayudar a tu primo Albus..  
-Mi mamá y la maestra son amigas.. cierto?-dijo Albus-  
-Pues sí, porque tu papi ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace años y luego conocí a tu mami y nos volvimos muy amigas-explicó Hermione- Será mejor empezar con tu tarea.. ¿Tras tu tarea Regina?  
-Si-dijo Regina-

Los dos niños comenzaron a hacer su tarea junto con Hermione y luego llegó Ron por Regina..  
-Ron, ella es Hermione es mi vecina y la maestra de Albus y al parecer también la de Regina.-dijo Ginny-  
-Es curioso-dijo Ron sonriendo-  
-¿Qué es curioso?-dijo Ginny a su hermano-  
-Nada-dijo Ron-

Ginny sonrió notó un brillo especial en la mirada de su hermano.  
-Bueno iré por Regina, la pequeña se fue a jugar.. Siéntense..-dijo Ginny-

Ginny fue por su sobrina, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a platicar, Ginny observaba la escena junto a Harry, su marido.  
-Mi esposa decidió irse, y.. no le preocupa el bienestar de Regina.. Ahora después de cuatro años quiere recuperar a Regina.. Obviamente no lo permitiré-explicó Ron-  
-Bueno, es obvio que no quiere separse de su hija, ella lo necesita y esta acostumbra a estar con usted.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Si.. Regina es todo lo que tengo, ella es mi motor.. Aunque a veces no le de la atención necesaria, he tratado de ser madre y padre para ella, pero obviamente ella lo que necesita es el cariño materno.-dijo Ron-  
-Pero a lo mejor en su novia encuentre eso que busca-dijo Hermione-  
-No lo creo, Ángela no es muy maternal que digamos-dijo Ron- Temo que todo esto se complique.  
-No se preocupe, Regina entenderá que también usted merece ser feliz.-dijo Hermione-

Regina observaba la escena de su padre con la maestra y tanto ella como Ginny sonrieron en forma cómplice, ambas tenían la misma idea en mente..  
-Tu papá se enamoró de la maestra, Regi-dijo Albus-  
-Eso es asqueroso-dijo James-  
-Es lindo-dijo Lily-  
-Yo quiero una mami como ella-dijo Regina-  
-Pues consígue una mami como ella-dijo Albus-  
-Pero yo quiero que la maestra sea mi mami-dijo Regina-  
-Regina, es nuestra maestra-dijo Albus- Imagínate tener una maestra como mamá..  
-Me leería cuentos y me arroparía por las noches como toda mamá-dijo Regina-  
-¿Eso no lo hace tu papá, Regi?-dijo Albus-  
-Si pero yo quiero una mamá-dijo Regina- Una mamá de verdad-dijo decidida-

Regina seguía observando a su papá que hablaba animadamente con Hermione. Ginny observó a su sobrina..  
-¿Qué tanto piensas?  
-Quiero una mami como ella..-dijo Regina-  
-¿Quieres que ella sea tu mami?-dijo Ginny-  
-Si tía Ginny..-dijo Regina-  
-A mi también me agrada la idea.. Te voy a ayudar a que Hermione sea tu nueva mami.. ¿Te parece?  
-Si-dijo Regina sonriendo y abrazó a su tía-

Ginny tomó la mano de su sobrina y la llevó a la sala, Ron se levantó, la pequeña salió corriendo hacia su padre, este la cargó y la lleno de besos..  
-Princesa, te extrañe-dijo Ron-  
-Pero solo fue un día, papi-dijo Regina-  
-Aún así, el rey no es nada sin su princesa  
-Dirás que no es nada sin su reina, papi-dijo Regina-  
-También-dijo Ron sonriendo-

Al día siguiente Hermione salió a dar una vuelta, y vio a Ron y Regina, no supo el porque pero sintió la necesidad de ir hacia ellos y saludarlos, pero luego vio que estaban acompañados por una hermosa joven de caballo negro y ojos verdes, Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y no quería sentirlo, y mucho menos sabía el motivo, estaba comenzando a enamorarse del gran empresario Ron Weasley pero también era el padre de una de sus alumnas, tenía que evitar que las cosas se empeoraran, no quería tener problema alguno.  
-Maestra-dijo Regina corriendo hacia Hermione-  
-Hola Regi.. ¿Como estás?  
-Bien, maestra... ¿Usted también vino al teatro gisol?  
-Guiñol, Regina -corrigió Hermione entre risas- Y bueno, no.. yo solamente vine a caminar..  
-Papi.. ¿Puede venir la maestra con nosotros?  
-No, pequeña.. Yo.. tengo cosas que hacer y ustedes vienen acompañados por tu mamá  
-Ella no es mi mamá-dijo Regina molesta- Es la novia de papá.. Y no me agrada  
-Regina-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Es la verdad, papi.. Y como dijo el tío Fred.. "Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la razón"

Hermione sonrió por las ocurrencias de la niña..  
-Yo me tengo que ir.. El teatro guiñol me aburre, es para niños..-dijo Ángela-  
-De eso se trata, el plan era traer a Regina, Ángela-dijo Ron-  
-Si, pero yo prefiero ir de compras-dijo Ángela- Que ver una tonta obra de teatro  
-Es un show de títeres-dijo Regina-  
-Como sea, no me interesa-dijo Ángela-

Ángela se retiró del parque no sin antes darle un beso apasionado a Ron porque sabía que Hermione miraba diferente a Ron. Regina cubrió sus ojos para no ver el beso y poco después Regina quito sus manos de su carita para poder ver y observó el rostro sonriente de su padre y de su maestra favorita.  
-¿Vamos, papi? -dijo Regina-  
-Claro.. ¿Nos acompaña?-dijo Ron a Hermione-  
-Yo.. no, que pena-dijo Hermione-  
-Por favor.. -dijo Regina-  
-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione y Regina tomó la mano de Hermione para apresurar el paso-

Hermione rió y Ron observó con una sonrisa la escena, realmente Regina quería mucho a Hermione.. ¿Era realmente la mujer indicada para ser la madre perfecta para Regina? Al ver a Hermione con la pequeña no tenía ninguna duda, pero por otro lado tenía a Ángela, tenía que ver la forma de terminar su relación con ella, y por otro lado estaba Lavender que estaba buscando la forma de arruinar el negocio del pelirrojo y claro esta, quitarle la custodia de la niña.

Los tres entraron al lugar y se sentaron a observar el teatro guiñol, Regina reía a carcajadas y Hermione se contagíaba de esa alegría inocente e infantil que tenía la niña, Ron también era contagiado por esa alegría que solo podía pertencer a una niña pequeña inocente.

Después del teatro guiñol, los tres salieron del edificio donde había sido el evento infantil.  
-Papi tengo hambre-dijo Regina- Hay que ir a cenar pizza  
-¿Nos acompaña?-dijo Ron a Hermione-  
-Por favor-dijo Regina-  
-De acuerdo, gracias.. Espero y esto no le traiga problemas con su novia  
-No se preocupe-dijo Ron- Ya le diré alguna excusa, y Regina también.  
-Si, yo sé mentir muy bien-dijo Regina-  
-No lo dudo-dijo Hermione sonriendo-

Los tres se fueron a un restaurante italiano y cenaron pizza, sin duda en ambos adultos estaba florenciendo un mismo sentimiento: Amor. Sin embargo era un caso complicado por las circunstancias que los rodean, Hermione no quiere volver a enamorarse y menos si es de alguien que tiene pareja, a quien tiene pensado pedirle matrimonio. Ambos no creen en el destino, ambos creen que es un amor muy loco e imposible pero el destino no piensa lo mismo.


	4. Entre Ángeles & Demonios

Como cada mañana Hermione se levantó de la cama, se metió a bañar, se vistió adecuadamente y desayunó para después irse a trabajar. A pesar de que Hermione había tenido una vida dura donde sus padres trabajaron todo el tiempo, y estuvo con una persona que la maltrataba y humillaba, aún así ella siguió adelante, el ver a a los niños felices, eso le hace sentirse bien, pero ahora todo esta cambiando ahora que conoció al padre de Regina, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie, ahora Ronald Weasley había hecho que Hermione Granger se enamorará por completo.

No podía negarlo, Hermione se moría de miedo. Miedo a salir lastimada, además de que quería evitar enamorarse aún más del padre de su alumna, porque sabía que él tenía pareja, tenía una vida, pero le había llegado a tener un cariño muy especial a Regina, y esta a ella, pero con Ron había sido distinto, entre ambos hubo química de inmediato.

Lavender era una mujer fría, controladora, se casó con Ron porque lo quería pero luego cuando nació la niña decidió alejarse, porque según ella tener una hija le impedía divertirse, así que decidió divorciarse de Ron para hacer su vida lejos de ellos. Ahora cuatro años después ha decidio luchar por su hija solo por causarle daño a su ex marido, porque ella por sus adentros aún lo quiere, pero sabe que él ya no la quiere como antes.

Hermione llegó a su trabajo y como todos los días mostró una sonrisa fuerte y sincera a sus niños, ya que ellos le daban alegría y fortaleza para seguir adelante, sus ocurrencias de los niños hacía que la joven sintierá ánimos, y no es que fuera una persona con problemas serios de autoestima, si no que realmente se sentía mal por el primer fracaso que tuvo respecto a las relaciones amorosas.

Un sábado por la mañana, Regina entró de puntitas al cuarto de su padre, oyó sus ronquidos y se río, después comenzó a darle leves golpes en el hombro.  
-Vamos papi.. Papi-dijo Regina a su padre- Despierta, despierta..  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron a su hija- Regi, es sábado..  
-Prometiste llevarme al zoológico-dijo Regina-  
-Pero es muy temprano, corazón-dijo Ron a su hija sonriendo-  
-Andalé, papi..-dijo Regina-  
-Bueno, te prepararé el desayuno, te bañarás y nos iremos.. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si-dijo Regina saliendo del cuarto de Ron-

Ron se talló los ojos y se levantó, se metió al baño para ducharse para después salir ya vestido, bajo a la cocina y vio a su hija esperando el desayuno.  
-¿Quieres waffles?-le preguntó Ron a su hija-  
-Si, papi.. waffles.. rico-dijo Regina-

En eso tocan la puerta y es quien menos esperaban..  
-Regina, hija.. Mírate que hermosa estás-dijo Lavender-  
-Mamá.. -dijo Regina-  
-Oh pequeña.. No tengas miedo, no me reconoces? Sigo siendo mamá.-dijo Lavender-

Ron dejó las cosas a un lado y fue a ver porque su hija tardaba tanto..  
-Lavender.. ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Ron y Regina fue a esconderse detrás de su padre-  
-¿No es obvio? Vine por mi hija, quise saber si estaba bien y quiero llevarla de compras..-dijo Lavender-  
-No, hoy no puede..-dijo Ron-  
-No me puedes quitar el derecho a verla, Ronald-dijo Lavender-  
-El Juez me dio la custodia de Regina, tu la perdiste el día en que decidiste dejarnos.. -dijo Ron-  
-Soy la madre de Regina, estoy en mi derecho.-dijo Lavender-  
-La abadonaste..-dijo Ron- Solo la tuviste, pero nunca le llegaste a demostrar que la amabas, eso no te hace ser madre-dijo el pelirrojo-  
-Ven Regina, ven con mamá-dijo Lavender-  
-No.. Yo me quedo con papá-dijo Regina-  
-No Regina, tu padre no quiere que estes aquí con él  
-No le digas esas cosas a Regina, Lavender..-dijo Ron y miró a su hija- Ve a tu cuarto, princesa.. Ahorita voy para allá..

La niña no se soltaba de Ron, Ron se puso a la altura de su hija y le quito un mechon de su cabello de la frente.  
-Tranquila, princesa.. Confía en mí-dijo Ron a su hija y le besó la frente-

La niña asintió, miró a su madre y se fue a su recámara.  
-No sé porque insistes tanto, Lavender.. No te lleverás a Regina, nunca..-dijo Ron-  
-Oh vamos, Ron.. ¿Enserio la quieres aquí contigo? Con ella no puedes estar con ninguna mujer, las ahuyentas por culpa de esa niña-dijo Lavender-  
-No digas tonterías.. Regina es mi hija, no te permito que hables así de ella-dijo Ron molesto-  
-También es mi hija y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera-dijo Lavender- Y ya verás que yo te haré pagar, te quitaré lo que más amas en esta vida.. -dijo Lavender-  
-Con mi hija no te metas.. Tú decidiste alejarte de nosotros.. Tú decidiste ya no permanecer a esta familia..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Familia? Tú trabajas todo el tiempo y la niña se la pasa en casa de tu hermana o de tu madre.. ¿Crees que te va a tener respeto?-dijo Lavender-  
-Mucho más que a ti, si lo creo-dijo Ron- Ahora vete antes de que llame a la polícia.  
-Mira, Ronald.. Quieras o no, Regina vivirá conmigo..-dijo Lavender-  
-Lavender, ya.. olvídalo.. No voy a permitir que te le acerques a mi hija.-dijo Ron-  
-¿Tu hija? ¿Estás seguro que es tuya?-dijo Lavender sonriendo maliciosamente-  
-Claro que estoy seguro, Regina tiene mucho de mí-dijo Ron-  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú-dijo Lavender  
-Aunque no fuera mi hija, no dudo de que lo sea, aún así Regina es mi hija lleve mi sangre o no, ya deja de decir estupideces.  
-¿Enserio eso crees? Regina no se parece nada a ti, ni si quiera heredo tu cabello..-dijo Lavender- Tal vez su padre sea alguien más..

Ron se enfureció aún más, Lavender río a carcajadas al ver la cara del pelirrojo. Ron fue con su hija, lo que le había dicho Lavender sobre si Regina era su hija lo puso a pensar, pero trato de no pensar en eso, porque sabía que ella solo lo hacía para herirlo.  
-¿Ya se fue?  
-Si, mi princesa.. Tu mami ya se fue  
-Ella no es mi mami, no la quiero..-dijo Regina-  
-Cariño, ella es tu mamá-dijo Ron- No puedes decir eso de ella..  
-Pero ella no me quiere-dijo Regina triste-  
-Pero me tienes a mí.. -dijo Ron-  
-Pero yo quiero una mami, la quiero ahora.-dijo Regina-  
-Amor, las mamás no se consiguen a la vuelta de la esquina.-dijo Ron-  
-Podemos ir a una tienda de mamis?-dijo Regina-  
-Cariño, las cosas no son así-dijo Ron- Yo sé que tú quieres una mamá, yo sé que es así.. Pero.. Ángela ..  
-Ella es mala, no la quiero como mamá..  
-Yo quiero mucho a Ángela, ella me quiere, y ella te quiere-dijo Ron-  
-No es cierto-dijo Regina-  
-Cariño, por favor.. Quiero que comprendas esto.. Sé que ella nunca ocupará el lugar de tu verdadera mamá..-dijo Ron-  
-Yo no tengo mamá, la que tengo no me quiere, y yo no la quiero.. Yo quiero una mamá como la tienes mis primos, papi..-dijo Regina-  
-Pronto la tendrás, princesa.. Te lo prometo..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Le dirás a mi maestra Hermione que sea mi mamá?-dijo Regina-  
-Nena, que cosas se te ocurre-rió Ron a carcajadas- No, pequeña... Tu maestra siempre será tu maestra..  
-Pero yo la quiero como mami.. A ella, solo a ella..-dijo Regina-  
-No pequeña.. No creo que sea así..

Ron tomó la mano de su hija, se subieron al auto y llegaron al zoológico, donde curiosamente se encontraron nuevamente con Hermione.  
-Esto ya es demasiada coincidencia-dijo Hermione sonriendo-  
-Papi me dijo que me llevaría a que montara un pony-dijo Regina emocionada-  
-Te dije que después de ir a comer-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Maestra.. ¿Quiere venir?-dijo Regina a Hermione-

Ron miró a Hermione y ambos sonrieron..  
-Me da mucha pena, pequeña-dijo Hermione-  
-Por favor-dijo Regina-  
-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione-

Tal vez Hermione no era una de las grandes bellezas, no era muy atractiva, pero era muy lista pero a la vez algo testaruda y orgullosa. Para Ron no había mujer más hermosa que Hermione, para él era un ángel, y no dudo en comenzar a platicar más con ella para conocerla aún mejor, Regina estaba feliz porque su padre y su maestra se llevaban muy bien y tenía la cierta esperanza de que llegará el día en que Hermione llegara a convertirse en esa madre que tanto anhela.


	5. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

Pasaron los meses, y Ron notó que sus sentimientos por la maestra de su hija ya eran imposibles de evitar, cada vez que la veía se sentía como adolescente, nunca se había enamorado a tal grado de sentirse así, ni si quiera por su ex esposa. La castaña había logrado quitarle el sueño a nuestro querido pelirrojo, y ella no se quedaba atrás, la querida castaña también comenzaba a soñar con aquellos ojos azules del padre de su querida alumna.

Hermione fue a visitar a los Potter como de costumbre..  
-Hermione, te noto algo distraída.. -dijo Ginny-  
-No, no.. yo estoy bien.. ¿Porque crees que estoy distraída?-dijo Hermione-  
-Porque estás muy pensativa, tu mirada se muestra diferente cada vez que mi hermano se aparece por aquí..  
-¿Tu hermano? -dijo Hermione- ¿Cuál de todos?  
-Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero, Hermione.. A Ronald, al padre de Regina.. A quien más..-dijo Ginny-  
-No Ginny, estás confundida.. -dijo Hermione- No podría enamorarme del padre de mi alumna.. Es una locura, es poco ético..  
-No, poco ético sería querer tener algo con un alumno, y en tu caso son puros niños, y no creo que quieras tener algo con un pequeño-dijo Ginny-  
-Por dios, Ginevra... ¿Por quien me tomas?-dijo Hermione-  
-Tranquila, mira.. Sé que te gusta mi hermano..-dijo Ginny-  
-No, Ginny.. No es así-dijo Hermione-  
-Hermione, acepta que te gusta mi hermano.. Al menos admítelo, yo te puedo ayudar..  
-Por Dios, Ginny! Tu hermano tiene novia, no podría meterme..  
-Ajá! Ahí esta.. -dijo Ginny-  
-Bueno si, me gusta.. pero sé que jamás pasará algo.. Es algo imposible..-dijo Hermione-  
-Hermione, escúchame con atención.. -dijo Ginny-No es imposible.. Ron te quiere, yo sé que es así.  
-No Ginny, Ron tiene novia.. Se va a casar-dijo Hermione-  
-No, no.. Ron no se va a casar.. Tenía planeado casarse.. Pero ahorita esta pensando en que tal vez no es bueno casarse y más cuando Ángela y Regina no se llevan bien, Regina te adora..-dijo Ginny-  
-Y yo he llegado a querer mucho a Regi, pero no es correcto que yo me meta en la relación de tu hermano y Ángela.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Tu déjamelo a mí-dijo Ginny- Yo sé que tarde o temprano.. Ángela pronto formará parte del pasado de Ron..  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-dijo Hermione-  
-Tu confía en mí.. Oye en el trabajo de mi marido estan organizando una fiesta.. ¿Nos acomapañas? Irá Ron..  
-¿Qué estas tramando, Ginevra Weasley?-dijo Hermione-  
-Nada malo, solo me gusta hacer de cúpido-dijo Ginny-  
-Ay Ginny-sonrió Hermione- No te cansarás de insistir, cierto?  
-No-dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
-De acuerdo, iré.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Genial, pero primero.. vamos de compras!-dijo Ginny-  
-¿De compras?-dijo Hermione-  
-Si, tienes que verte muy bonita para mi hermano.. Aunque yo sé que el no te quitará los ojos de encima-dijo Ginny-  
-Ginny, por Dios.. Que ocurrencias!-dijo Hermione-

************************************************** ************************************************** ************

Ron y Harry a pesar de ser vecinos eran cuñados y mejores amigos desde niños, fue así como Harry conoció a Ginny. Ambos estaban terminando de ver unos planos para un auto nuevo de ese año, cuando Harry notó que su amigo estaba algo distraído.  
-Ron. Ron..  
-Ah que.. -dijo Ron- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya terminaste los planos?  
-Si, Ron.. ¿Y tú ya dejaste de pensar en Hermione?-sonrió Harry-  
-¿Hermione?-dijo Ron-  
-Si ya sabes, mi vecina.. La maestra de Regina.. -dijo Harry sonriendo-  
-Ah ... no... ¿Enserio crees que estoy enamorado de ella?-dijo Ron-  
-Pues ni con Lavender o Ángela te vi así de raro-dijo Harry-  
-Es que.. Hermione es única, Harry-dijo Ron-  
-Si que tiene hipnotizado.. -rió Harry- ¿Y que esperas? Ve y pídele una cita..  
-No, no.. No creo que acepté..-dijo Ron-  
-No aceptará si sigues con Ángela-dijo Harry- Terminas con ella y seguramente Hermione aceptará salir contigo.

Ron vio que Ángela entraba a la oficina y lo besaba, pero notó algo extraño, veía a Hermione en lugar de Ángela, de pronto Ron se despegó de Ángela, y esta se enojó..  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Ángela-  
-Nada, yo.. solo.. tenemos que hablar..  
-Mira, ya sé que esa maestrita anda tras de ti.. Pero no dejaré que te aleje de mí..  
-No le faltes al respeto-dijo Ron-  
-Ay porque tan interesado? Es una simple maestra.. Mira que fijarse en el padre de su alumna, que poco profesional..  
-Ángela, lo siento.. pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.. Yo ya no te quiero como antes..  
-¿Es por culpa de esa, cierto?-dijo Ángela-  
-No, tal vez nunca te quise como creí.. Tal vez nunca llegué a sentir algo por ti, ahora ya déjame en paz.. -dijo Ron- Lamento que haya llegado a este punto..  
-Pero creí que nos casaríamos-dijo Ángela-  
-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo casarme contigo.. Lo lamento-dijo Ron-  
-¿Me va a dejar por una maestra? Ella por dios, Ronald.. No es ni bonita, ni tiene un buen puesto..  
-¿Desde cuando me ha importado eso?-dijo Ron- Tú eres bonita, pero de que te sirve eso si no tienes nada de corazón-dijo Ron, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que Ángela saliera- Ahora te pido que dejes ya de entrometerte en mi vida.  
-Esto no se quedará así.. Nadie me deja y menos por una maestra tan horrible como ella-dijo Ángela-  
-¿Enserio crees que ella es la horrible? Píensalo bien-dijo Ron y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Ángela salió molesta-

Harry entró entre risas..  
-Ya era hora.. Por dios, nadie la soportaba.. Pobre de Regina, a ella la tenías en una pesadilla..-le dijo a Ron-  
-Lo sé, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.. Estuve apunto de cometer un error.. Un gravisimo error-dijo Ron-  
-Pero no fue así, Ron.. Terminaste con ella a tiempo.. Ahora ve con Hermione, me comentó Ginny que ella irá al baile de esta noche.. Es tu oportunidad..  
-Mi oportunidad.. Eso es genial-dijo Ron sonriendo-

Los sentimientos de Ron y Hermione se confirmarían esa misma noche cuando ambos se encuentran en el baile. Ron estaba decidido a pedirle una cita, y Hermione quería tratar de olvidarse del pelirrojo, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. La joven castaña se terminó de arreglar, los Potter fueron por ella y llegaron al gran salón donde era la fiesta. Ron llegó y para sorpresa de este mismo, la identifico de inmediato, para él no había chica más hermosa que ella, se acercó amablemente.  
-Señor Weasley..-dijo Hermione-  
-Hola Hermione.. -dijo Ron- ¿Le molesta que la llame por su nombre?  
-No para nada.. ¿A usted le incomoda si lo llamo por su nombre?  
-No, me encantará escucharlo de sus labios tan lindos que tiene.-dijo Ron-  
-Vamos, no diga tonterías-sonrió Hermione sonrojada- ¿Qué pretende? ¿Burlarse?  
-Claro que no, si le preocuba que yo tenga problemas.. No tiene nada que temer..  
-¿Es que acaso su novia no es celosa?-dijo Hermione-  
-No, es que me di cuenta que mi corazón ya tiene dueña, y no es la que creí.. -dijo Ron-  
-¿Qué esta tratando de decir?-dijo Hermione-  
-Me gustaría invitarla a salir, cuando usted guste, claro esta.. -dijo Ron- A Regina y a mí nos encanta su compañía.. ambos disfrutamos mucho de ella..  
-Yo también me la paso muy bien con ustedes, debo admitirlo.. Pero usted tiene novia..-dijo Hermione-  
-No, no.. Ya no tengo novia..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Termino por mi culpa?-dijo Hermione-  
-No, terminé con ella porque me di cuenta que nunca estuve enamorado de ella como lo estoy de usted.  
-¿Me esta diciendo que esta enamorado de mí?-dijo Hermione-  
-Pues trato de hacerlo, nunca he sido bueno con esto de los sentimientos.. Siempre me dijeron que tengo la sensibilidad de una piedra.-sonrió Ron-  
-Oh.. Bueno.. -dijo Hermione-  
-¿Le incomoda todo esto? Si es así, como lo lamento.. Yo nunca quise incomodarla, la dejaré de molestar.-dijo Ron-  
-En realidad, es un poco confuso.. Ya que creí que de verdad amaba a su novia-dijo Hermione-  
-Así como también creí que amaba a la madre de mi hija, pero no es así..-dijo Ron- ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta ir a cenar conmigo?  
-¿Como una cita?-dijo Hermione-  
-Como usted quiera llamarla.. Pero sabe, debemos dejar de llamarnos por "usted" no cree?-dijo Ron-  
-¿Entonces le puedo decir por su nombre?  
-Será un honor oír mi nombre de sus lindos labios.-dijo Ron-  
-De acuerdo, señor Ronald.. Perdón.. Ronald.. Acepto ir a cenar con us.. contigo-dijo Hermione-  
-Excelente-dijo Ron sonriendo-

Harry y Ginny que estaban bailando observaron a Ron y Hermione platicar comodamente y sonrieron.  
-Creo que al fin ya dieron ese paso-dijo Harry-  
-Si, bueno.. Al menos agradezco que mi hermano haya terminado con Ángela.. ¿Cómo dices que reaccionó?  
-"Ay no, no me puedes terminar.. no.. no y no"-imitó Harry a Ángela y luego soltó una carcajada igual que Ginny-  
-Me imagino su cara-dijo Ginny entre risas-  
-Si, fue muy divertido oír como ella estaba molesta por lo que había pasado.. -dijo Harry-

Poco después Ron y Hermione se unieron a las parejas en el centro de la pista, ya ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar sus sentimientos, Ron trataba de ser algo romántico pero nada cursi le salía de sus labios, pero Hermione se enamoró de él, sabía que tenía un lado tierno, y no quería que Ron cambiara para que lo suyo funcionara, no había iniciado nada, pero al menos habían acordado empezar con citas para conocerse mejor y así ver si las cosas funcionarían entre ambos.

Ron no es de las personas más románticas que hay del planeta pero ahora realmente estaba enamorado, y sintió como su corazón se agitaba como loco al ver a aquella castaña con ese vestido rojo y esos rizos castaños. Tal vez no era una de las bellezas más grandes en Londres pero para Ron, Hermione era hermosa, era bonita, era perfecta y Hermione reconoció que Ron era un hombre atento y sencillo, no era muy romántico pero al menos tenía su lado tierno.


	6. Dos Enamorados

Hermione se sentía muy feliz por un lado lo estaba porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y podría tener un futuro a lado de Ron, pero por ahora no quería adelantar las cosas, porque era muy pronto para predecirlo, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control o peor que Lavender o Ángela se entrometieran entre ellos, aunque claro aún Hermione no era novia oficial de Ron, pero aún así el miedo de que ellas pudieran hacerle daño a Ron o a Regina por su culpa le estaba comiendo vida, pero no quería pensar en esas cosas, ya que realmente la ponían mal.

La joven de rizos castaños no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el baile que tuvo con el pelirrojo, era divertido, tierno, en todo el evento no pudo parar de reír por las anécdotas que le contaba el pelirrojo acerca de como llegó a ser un hombre de negocios tan exitoso, lo admiraba, aunque ella no tuviera un trabajo con grandes ganancias, sabía que al menos su trabajo era digno y ver una sonrisa cada mañana en el rostro de esos pequeños ángeles valía la pena todo el cansancio.

La pequeña Regina estaba tranquilamente dormida en su habitación, cuando Ron entró y la observó, aún no podía creer la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser Lavender, hacerle dudar de su paternidad era caer muy bajo de la moral de una persona, pero no importaba Ron amaba a su hija fuera cierto o no lo que le había comentado Lavender.

Ron le besó la frente y Regina abrió sus ojos, sonrió al ver a su papá.  
-Papi..-dijo Regina-  
-Hola hermosa-dijo Ron-  
-Creí que seguías dormido..-dijo Regina-  
-Me desperté porque quería hablar contigo-dijo Ron-  
-¿Ya son novios la maestra y tú?-dijo Regina-  
-De eso quiero hablarte, pequeña..  
-¿No serán novios?  
-Aún no.. ¿Quieres que Hermione sea tu nueva mamá?  
-¿Ya se van a casar?-dijo Regina emocionada-  
-No, no.. Recuerdas que primero dos personas tienen que salir para luego hacerse novios, casarse y tener bebés.  
-Si.. -dijo Regina-  
-Bueno, así va a pasar.. Primero tengo que salir con Hermione.. Así como lo hacía con Ángela..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Y puedo ir con ustedes?-dijo Regina ilusionada-  
-Me temo que no, princesa.. No podrás acompañarnos.. -dijo Ron-  
-¿Porque no?-dijo Regina-  
-Porque hablaremos de cosas de adultos, cosas que los niños no pueden ver ni oír..-dijo Regina-  
-¿Se besarán?-dijo Regina haciendo una mueca de asco-  
-Posiblemente-dijo Ron-  
-Que asco, papi!-dijo Regina-¿Pero le pedirás que sea tu novia, cierto?  
-Espero que pronto sea así-dijo Ron-  
-Si-dijo Regina comenzando a brincar en la cama-  
-Regina Molly Weasley no brinques en la cama-dijo Ron con una sonrisa-  
-Es divertido, papi-dijo Regina-

Ron sonrió al ver a su hija brincar en la cama, Ron se unió y comenzó a brincar en la cama con su pequeña, para luego bajarse de un brinco, Regina brinco igual para ser agarrada por su padre, Ron la alzó en el aire haciéndola reír a la niña. Hermione estaba desayunando cuando alguien toca la puerta, se extraña y va hacia la puerta y esta quien menos esperaba..

-Hermione.. Wow.. ¡Estás hermosa!  
-¿Cormac? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Oh vamos, no estás feliz de que haya regresado por ti..?  
-¿Regresado? Tú y yo no somos nada-dijo Hermione-  
-Claro que sí.. -dijo Cormac- Seguimos siendo pareja..  
-Claro que no, tú me dejaste.. Por lo tanto, el matrimonio también.  
-¿Estás loca? Yo nunca dije que me quería divorciar..  
-Pero me dejaste por otra, Cormac.. Decidiste engañarme en mi propia casa, en mi cara! Yo vi cuando te estabas revolcando con ella.-dijo Hermione-  
-Pero yo aún te sigo queriendo.. Oh vamos, todas las parejas tienen sus diferencias..-dijo Cormac-  
-Tú y yo ya no somos nada, ni esposos, ni amigos.. ni nada.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Yo no firme nada-dijo Cormac- Así que sigo siendo tu esposo..  
-Pero la ley dicta que..-dijo Hermione-  
-Me vale lo que diga la ley.-dijo Cormac- Tú eres mi esposa y punto.  
-Estás loco! Tú y yo ya no somos nada, y puedo demostrartelo-dijo Hermione- Ahora vete antes de que llame a la policía- ¿Con que derechos vienes a decirme que somos algo cuando no te he visto en 5 años? A ver díme.. Ya no te amo, ya no te quiero, ni si quiera guardo un cariño hacia ti.. Vete, por favor..  
-Esto no se quedara así, Hermione Granger.. Tal vez esos papeles digan que estamos divorciados, pero yo no lo acepto.. Tu volverás a mí, siempre regresan.-dijo Cormac-  
-Pues yo seré la excepción.. Jamás regresaría contigo.. Jamás!-dijo Hermione-

Cormac salió de la casa de Hermione hechando humo, realmente estaba molesto, esperaba que Hermione se lanzara a sus brazos como la mayoría, pero era obvio que no lo haría, ya que él había causado mucho daño a la castaña. Por otro lado Regina estaba feliz de que su padre haya decidido salir con Hermione, a ella la quería mucho y la joven castaña quería mucho a la pequeña, se llevaban muy bien, y Ron amaba a su hija y comenzó a sentir algo muy especial hacia Hermione, algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie más.

Ron y Regina estaban en la casa de los padres de este, la que llamaban "La Madriguera" la llamaban así ya que había sido el hogar de los nueve Weasley, los siete hijos de los señores.  
Weasley y ellos mismos.  
-Ron, te ves muy feliz..-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Es que papi tiene novia-dijo Regina probando un poco del cereal que le había servido su abuela-  
-¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? ¿Acaso ya terminaste con Ángela?-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Si mamá, ya terminé con ella-dijo Ron-  
-Oh gracias a Dios, creí que jamás sucedería-dijo la señora Weasley- Entonces .. ¿A que novia se refiere Regina, Ronald?  
-No es mi novia..  
-Le pediste una cita, papi.. Si es tu novia..-dijo Regina-  
-Aún no somos novios, Regi-dijo Ron-  
-Pero lo será, tu me lo prometiste-dijo Regina-  
-Bueno, bueno.. deja de delatarme-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Solo digo la verdad-dijo Regina-  
-Bueno se me hará tarde para mi cita..  
-¿Y quien es "ella" si se puede saber?-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Es mi maestra, nana-dijo Regina feliz-  
-¿Vas a salir con la maestra de Regina?-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-No tiene nada de malo.. cierto?-dijo Ron a su madre-  
-No claro que no, si es que ella te hace feliz.. Pero ojalá y no cometas el mismo error-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Nana, mi maestra es buena.. Yo la quiero mucho, y ella me quiere.. Y también quiere a papi, y papi la quiere.. -dijo Regina-  
-Eso es bueno, pequeña-dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Quieres más cereal?  
-Quiero chocolate-dijo Regina-  
-Es noche.. No hay chocolate a estas horas-dijo Ron- Bueno, me tengo que ir.. Gracias por cuidarla..  
-No te preocupes, Ron.. Vete tranquilo-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Pidele que sea mi mami, papi-dijo Regina-

Ron se fue hacia la casa de Hermione, Hermione se estaba arreglando para su cena con Ron, se maquillo y se puso un lindo atuendo, no era de esas que se sentía bonita, ni se destacaba por tal característica, nunca había sido una mujer bonita, pero si era de las más inteligentes, Cormac la había lastimado en el pasado y tenía miedo de que Ron le hiciera lo mismo, tenía miedo de que el corazón volvería a fallar en confiar nuevamente en el amor.

Ron tocó la puerta, Hermione respiró hondo nerviosa, lo vio se veía tan lindo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando este le dio un ramo de rosas..  
-Son para ti-dijo Ron-  
-Son hermosas, gracias..-dijo Hermione tomando las flores y dejándolas en el florero-

Ambos salieron rumbo al coche y Ron se dispuso a manejar hacia un restaurante sencillo pero agradable..  
-Sé que no es gran cosa-dijo Ron- Pero este es de mis restaurantes favoritos  
-No importa, yo no soy de exigir lujos-sonrió Hermione-

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a platicar comodamente, disfrutaron de una velada tranquila y romántica. Por la mente de Hermione pasaba la escena donde Cormac llegaba a su casa, y le armaba una escena, temía por la vida de Ron y Regina si Cormac se llegaba a enterar que estaba saliendo con el pelirrojo.

Poco después Ron llevó a Hermione a su casa y al llegar a casa de esta se percataron que había una visita inesperada.  
-Hola Hermione querida-dijo Cormac-  
-Cormac.. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que ya no quería verte-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Quién es él?-dijo Cormac- ¿Qué hace en nuestra casa?  
-¿Eres casada, Hermione?-dijo Ron a la castaña-  
-No, me divorcié hace años por infidelidad por parte de este joven-dijo Hermione- Cormac, fuera de mi casa-dijo Hermione-  
-No, primero se va este joven-dijo Cormac-  
-No.. Él no tiene porque irse.. Tú si, tu ya no formas parte de mi vida.. Te quiero fuera de ella para siempre, largo-dijo Hermione molesta-  
-Se retira o lo sacaré por las fuerzas-dijo Ron a Cormac-  
-¿Con este me engañas?-dijo Cormac a Ron- ¿Con este pelirrojo?  
-Escúchame bien, yo puedo salir con quien quiera, porque yo ya no soy nada tuyo desde hace años-dijo Hermione- No te sigas metiendo en mi vida.

Ron tomó a Cormac por el cuello y lo forzó a irse, pero este tomando su propia fuerza, golpeó a Ron en el rostro, para luego irse no sin antes ver con mala gana a Hermione.  
-Volveré preciosa y me aseguraré que no este tu novio contigo-dijo Cormac y salió de la casa-  
-Oh Ronald, cuanto lo siento.. Me da mucha pena-dijo Hermione y ayudo a Ron a sentarse en el sofá- Voy por un poco de hielo.

Hermione fue a la cocina y tomó un poco de hielo de la nevera, lo envolvío en una bolsa de plástico y se lo colocó en el ojo a Ron.  
-Lo siento..-dijo Hermione- No sabes cuanto lo siento.. de verdad..  
-¿El era tu esposo?-dijo Ron-  
-Si, fuimos esposos por dos años, pero el me fue infiel.. Y decidí divorciarme, bueno era lógico me fue infiel.. y lo demandé, pero el sigue insistiendo.. -dijo Hermione- No quiero que te haga daño por mi culpa.  
-Si cree que le tengo miedo esta muy equivocado-dijo Ron-  
-Ronald, por favor.. ten cuidado.. Es un hombre muy peligroso y..  
-Tranquila, me cuidaré-dijo Ron-  
-Y cuida de Regina.. Por favor, yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada por culpa mía.. Yo sé que ella es parte importante en tu vida..  
-Y tu formas parte muy importante en su vida, ella te quiere mucho..-dijo Ron-  
-Lo sé y gracias-dijo Hermione- Cormac esta loco. Él casi te mata..  
-Pero no lo logró para su mala suerte-dijo Ron sonriendo- Aquí estoy y no voy a dejar que te hagan daño..  
-Gracias-dijo Hermione y besó la mejilla de Ron haciendo que se sonrojara-

Poco después Ron se retiró de casa de Hermione, la hinchazón del ojo se bajo no mucho pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera manejar, obviamente su madre lo reprendió por haberse golpeado con otro, y Regina le estuvo cuestionando sobre cuando sería su boda con su nueva futura mami.


	7. Y los problemas comienzan

Todo iba normal desde la primera cita de Ron y Hermione todo iba normal, Regina en más de una cita los acompañó porque no dejó de insistir hasta que ya por fin Ron decidió que era el momento de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia, Regina estaba ansiosa.  
-Le pedirás que sea mi mami?-dijo Regina mientras era peinada por su padre-  
-No Regi, aún no.. Le pediré que sea mi novia-dijo Ron tratando de hacerle coletas a Regina-  
-Papi estan mal las coletas-se quejó Regina-  
-Pues estas cosas solo lo saben las mujeres-dijo Ron-  
-Por eso necesito una mami, papi.. Así me dan hermanitos-dijo Regina-  
-¿Hermanitos? Ay Regina, no.. -rió Ron-  
-Anda, papi.. Quiero tener muchos hermanitos.-dijo Regina-  
-Princesa, no es el momento.. Además.. tú eres feliz siendo hija única-dijo Ron-  
-Pero me siento sola-dijo Regina-  
-Tienes a tus primos-dijo Ron-  
-Pero no es lo mismo, papi-dijo Regina-  
-Bueno ya veremos-dijo Ron a Regina-  
-Le diré a Hermione que me de hermanitos, digo se ve fácil.. Mis tías se ponen gordas siempre que quieren.-dijo Regina-  
-Cariño, todo a su tiempo.. Ni si quiera nos hemos casado, recuerda que primero las personas se casan y ya tienen hijos.-dijo Ron-  
-Olvidaba eso-dijo Regina- Papi, no puedo ir así a la escuela-se quejó Regina al verse mal peinada-  
-Princesa, yo no sé de estas cosas.. y ya es hora de irnos, se nos hará tarde para la escuela..

Regina resopló molesta, llegó a la escuela y Hermione soltó una risita al ver a la niña mal peinada..  
-¿Mal día, princesa?-dijo Hermione a Regina-  
-Papi me peinó-dijo Regina- El cepillo no se lleva con mi papi..  
-Y yo no llevo con él-sonrió Ron-  
-Ven, vamos a peinarte-dijo Hermione riendo tomando la mano de la niña-  
-¿Puedo venir por ti? Necesito hablarte de algo..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Es algo serio?-dijo Hermione-  
-Digamos que sí-dijo Ron-  
-De acuerdo, te veré a las dos..-dijo Hermione-

Hermione se puso pensativa, no sabía realmente a lo que se refería Ron, tal vez la iba a terminar porque realmente había pensado mejor las cosas o tal vez no la quería como había pensado, se estaba preparando para un golpe duro en el corazón, ya había sufrido decepciones, pero una más no sabía si lo soportaría, pero seguiría adelante como siempre.

Llegó la hora de la salida..  
-Maestra, mi papi y yo queremos invitarla a comer a nuestra casita-dijo Regina-  
-¿Enserio?-dijo Hermione-  
-Si es que mi papi quiere hablar de algo contigo.. Pero no te puedo decir es una sorpresa-dijo Regina-  
-Mmm.. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Buena o mala?-dijo Hermione-  
-No te puedo decir-dijo Regina-

Los tres llegaron a la casa de Ron y Regina, se dispusieron a almorzar, entre risas terminaron y disfrutaron su almuerzo.  
-Iré a lavarme los dientes-dijo Regina-  
-No olvides hacer tu tarea, que tu maestra esta aquí-dijo Ron-  
-Papi, yo nunca olvido hacer mi tarea..  
-¿Nunca te sientas?  
-Es que mayormente Regina se queda con mis padres o con mi hermana después de la escuela, porque yo tengo mucho trabajo, pero en esta ocasión decidi cambiar de opinión y venir a comer aquí con ustedes.  
-Pues tendré que venir seguido, sé que Regina te ha de extrañar mucho.-dijo Hermione-  
-Yo trato de que mi trabajo sea lo menos posible, pero el ser ingeniero y ser dueño de una empresa automotriz me abarca muchísimo tiempo-dijo Ron-  
-Lo sé, pero no olvides que Regina es una niña y necesita de ti..-dijo Hermione-  
-Y de una madre-dijo Ron- Hermione, he pensado en esto muchísimas veces, y desde que comenzamos a salir, te he querido pedir algo.. No es matrimonio, no te espantes, es muy pronto..

Hermione soltó una risa tímida..  
-Pero si al menos te pido que seas mi novia, al menos oficialmente-dijo Ron-  
-¿Tu novia? ¿Hablas enserio?-dijo Hermione-  
-Por supuesto, Regina esta de acuerdo, es más que obvio.. Ella te quiere mucho, y yo también te he llegado a querer muchísimo, y sé que tal vez no soy el hombre más cursi o sensible del planeta, pero al menos trato, y trataré de que lo nuestro funcioné..

Hermione sonrió y besó al pelirrojo..  
-Para mí eres el hombre más perfecto del mundo, no me importa.. has demostrado ser sensible, y romántico.. No te pido que me andes diciendo cursilería y media, eso me empalagaría.. y mucho-dijo Hermione y Ron sonrió- Claro que acepto ser tu novia, será un honor.  
-Gracias, de verdad me haces muy feliz..  
-A mí también me haces feliz-dijo Regina-  
-Oh pequeña-dijo Hermione y Regina abrazó a su maestra-  
-¿Puedo decirte "mamá"?-dijo Regina a Hermione-  
-Claro que sí, no me molesta.. en absoluto.. ¿Tu crees que le moleste a tu mami que me digas así?  
-No-dijo Regina- Tú eres mi mami, tú..-dijo y abrazó a la castaña-

Ron se fue a trabajar y Hermione se quedó cuidando a Regina. De pronto Ángela llegó a la casa, y tocó la puerta, Hermione abrió y vio a la joven.  
-Ah.. Tu aquí, que bueno.. Me alegro verte.. -dijo Ángela- Soy Ángela y tú debes ser la nueva noviecita de Ronald, déjame decirte que así como me tiró cual trapo, lo mismo te hará a ti  
-No es verdad, él jamás haría algo así-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Lo crees tan santo?-dijo Ángela- Todos son unos diablos, tenlo en cuenta.. No te creas todo lo que te dice.. Te ganaste a la niña, eres suertuda, pero aún así.. No dejaré de luchar por ganarme el amor de Ronald nuevamente, así como tenga que hacer alguna locura, eso te entromete a ti, y a la mocosa.  
-No te atevas a tocar a Regina..  
-¿Porque te preocupas por ella? No es nada tuyo..  
-Pero yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija  
-Que conmovedor.. -dijo Ángela- No me sorprendería si una mañana la niña amaneciera sin respirar o desapareciera.  
-No te atreverías, no serías tan cruel como para dañar a una pequeña que no tiene la culpa..-dijo Hermione-  
-Mira, esa mocoa tiene toda la culpa.. Si no fuera por ella, y por ti.. Aún sería novia de Ronald, y me volvería rica con todo lo que él gana.. Por dios tu eres una empleaducha.. ¿Qué puede ver en ti?-dijo Ángela-  
-A mi no me importa que me faltes al respeto o que me hagas algo, pero no te atrevas a meter a Regina en esto, no serías tan inhumana.-dijo Hermione-  
-Para provocarle un dolor a Ronald, claro que sí.. Así como Lavender esta buscando quitarle la custodia de la mocosa a Ronald.. Yo sé de varios abogados, que lograrían eso, y adiocito Regina..  
-No.. No te atreverías.. Regina necesita de su padre..-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Qué tanto conoces a tu novio?-dijo Ángela-  
-Lo suficiente como para saber el amor que le tiene a su propia hija y sé que será capaz de defenderla con uñas y dientes y yo también estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.-dijo Hermione  
-Si, claro ya veremos-dijo Ángela y salió de la casa-

Hermione subió a ver si Regina estaba bien y suspiró al ver que así era. Entró y le acarició la frente..  
-Mami.. ¿Estás llorando?-dijo Regina a Hermione-  
-No pequeña.. Sólo se me metió algo al ojo-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Quien vino?-dijo Regina-  
-Nadie, nadie preciosa-dijo Hermione- Trata de dormir, no me moveré.. Tu papi no ha de tardar en llegar..

Regina cerró sus ojos y Hermione le siguió acariciando la frente..  
-Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño..-susurró Hermione a la pequeña niña que se aferraba a ella-

Hermione salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala a leer un poco, notó un album y comenzó a hojearlo y notó muchas fotos de Ron y Regina desde que ella era muy bebé, las fotos de la boda de Ron, habían sido quemadas por el mismo.  
-Ya llegué-dijo Ron y Hermione cerró el albúm-  
-Lo siento, no quise..-dijo Hermione-  
-No te preocupes.. -sonrió Ron- Son fotos de Regina y de mi familia.. Pronto pondremos fotos de nosotros tres.. Regina, tú y yo..-dijo Ron-  
-Si.. muy pronto-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Ron-  
-Ángela vino a amenazarme.. Dijo que.. dijo cosas horribles que es capaz de.. matar a Regina para causarte dolor.. y .  
-Tranquila, yo no dejaré que esa loca se le acerque a Regina..  
-Te juro que trataré de que Regi este a salvo, no la dejaré sola en ningún momento y.. si le llega a pasar algo, será mi culpa y.. yo no quiero que ella..-dijo Hermione-  
-Tranquila, lo que Ángela quiere es que tengas miedo, el miedo es el mejor arma de las personas.. Si logra Ángela que le tengamos miedo, va a poder hacer lo que no queremos que pase, así que debemos estar alertas a todo lo que pase.. ¿De acuerdo? Tranquila. Yo no dejaré que esa loca se te acerque y mucho menos a Regina-dijo Ron-  
-Yo estaré bien, Regina me preocupa.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Todo estará bien-dijo Ron- ¿Confías en mí?-dijo Ron-  
-Claro que sí-dijo Hermione-

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la casa de esta, Hermione se despidió de su novio y entró a su casa. Hermione esperaba que todo saliera bien, que Regina siempre estuviera a salvo, pero ahora sabía que estaba una loca queriendo vengarse de ella y más de Ron porque este la había dejado por ella y por otro lado Lavender quería destruir a Ron y quitarle lo más preciado que tiene, su pequeña hija.


	8. Insomnio

Ron se quedó despierto toda la noche pensando en la mejor manera de tratar de que Regina estuviera lo más alejada posible de Ángela y claro por supuesto de Lavender. Ron se quedó dormido, y comenzó a tener horribles pesadillas donde Hermione y Regina morían, se despertó sudando y agitado, miró a su lado y estaba su pequeña hija dormida sujetando su oso de phelpa, sonrió seguramente la pequeña había soñado feo y se había ido a su lado y procuro no despertarlo, le besó la frente y tomó su pequeña manita.

Regina abrió sus ojitos y sonrió al ver a su padre..  
-Papi.. ¿Soñaste feo?-dijo Regina-  
-No, princesa.. Estoy bien..  
-Los reyes también tienen miedo?-dijo Regina-  
-Si.. Los reyes temen que algún dragón se coma a su princesa..  
-¿Y a su reina?-dijo Regina-  
-También.. ven-dijo Ron y Regina se acercó a él para ser abrazada por su padre- Princesa, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime..  
-Te quiero, papi.. mucho, mucho-dijo Regina y besó a Ron en la mejilla-  
-Y yo te amo, mi pequeña demonio con patas-dijo Ron haciéndole cosquillas a su hija-  
-Para papi, para.. -comenzó a reír la pequeña-

Ron bañó a su pequeña hija, y le puso un vestido, y ella se puso una diadema, para ir a ver a sus abuelos, Hermione sería presentada formalmente a la familia Weasley, no todos la conocían solamente los Potter y obviamente Ron y Regina.  
-Mamá, papá.. Ella es Hermione-dijo Ron-  
-Es mi mami-dijo Regina-  
-Cariño, tu mami es..-dijo Hermione a Regina-  
-No, tú eres mi mami, verdad papi?-dijo Regina-  
-Claro, princesa.. Hermione es tu mami-dijo Ron sonriendo y Regina abrazó a Hermione y esta le correspondió el abrazo.  
-Mucho gusto, querida.. Yo soy Molly y él es mi esposo Arthur-dijo la señora Weasley- Nos da gusto por fin conocerte, Regina no paraba de hablar de ti, y claro también Ron habló mucho de ti.  
-Mamá, suficiente-dijo Ron sonriendo-  
-Claro, corazón.. Lo siento.. Vamos querida.. Es hora de comer..-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Comida-dijo Regina corriendo a la cocina-  
-No se nota que es tu hija, Ronald-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Por suerte tiene más de la sangre Weasley-dijo el señor Weasley-  
-Lavender me llegó a comentar que.. es una tontería-dijo Ron-  
-¿Qué te dijo esa tonta?-dijo la madre de Ron-  
-Que yo no soy el padre biológico de Regina y tal vez sea cierto-dijo Ron-  
-No dejes que esa tonta te manipule de esa forma, Ronald-dijo la señora Weasley- Regina es iguala ti.  
-No heredo nada mío-dijo Ron-  
-Claro que sí.. Tiene tu misma boca, y tiene pecas.. -dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Aún así si Regina fuera o no mi hija, aún así no voy a dejar que la alejen de mi lado.-dijo Ron-  
-Ron, Regina es tu hija... Lavender lo hace para lastimarte.. Tal vez no heredó tu cabello, pero si heredo tu carisma, y tiene mucho de ti.. -dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Aún así, si las pruebas de ADN saliera negativa, aún así Regina es y será siempre mi hija-dijo Ron-  
-¿Le harás una prueba? Ron, por favor.. Solo te esta manipulando.. Ella quiere herirte de esa forma, de por si ella esta tratando de quitarte a Regi-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-No quiero hablar del tema en presencia de Regina.. No quiero que ella piense que no la quiero o que crea que es adoptada..-dijo Ron-  
-No te preocupes-dijo la señora Weasley-

Ron y Hermione se tomaron de las manos y caminaron rumbo hacia donde estaba el jardín, ahí estaban el resto de los Weasley, incluyendo a los Potter.  
-Ronnie, wow.. que rápido te conseguiste novia-dijo Fred-  
-Ella es Hermione-dijo Ron a Fred, su hermano- Hermione, él es Fred.  
-Mucho gusto.. -sonrió Hermione-  
-El gusto es mío-dijo Fred- Allá puedes ver a mi esposa Miranda y a mis hijos Arthur y Kim.-señaló Fred a una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, y un par de niños pelirrojos de ojos igualmente cafés-  
-¿Mellizos?-dijo Hermione- Wow..  
-Si, es que yo soy gemelo.. Mi hermano gemelo se llama George que esta casado con Angie y estan esperando a su segundo bebé.. -sonrió Fred-  
-Genial-sonrió Hermione- Pues muchas felicidades  
-Gracias-sonrió Fred-

Ron y Hermione se sentaron a esperar que la comida estuviera lista, por mientras Ron se fue con sus hermanos y cuñado a terminar de asar la carne como era de costumbre, mientras Hermione platicaba con las cuñadas, hermana y madre de su novio.

-Ginny, podemos hablar..?-dijo Hermione-  
-Claro que sí-dijo Ginny- ¿Te hizo algo mi amado y odioso hermano?  
-No, no.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Más le vale que no te lastime-dijo Ginny-  
-Es que.. Tengo miedo..-dijo Hermione- Mucho miedo, tengo una angustia terrible, un mal presentimiento..  
-Ay Hermione, ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Ángela vino hace unos días a amenezarme, Ron se había ido a trabajar y yo me quedé al cuidado de Regi, fue entonces cuando ella vino y.. me dijo muchas cosas..-dijo Hermione- Dijo que Ron me dejaría tarde o temprano en cuanto obtuviera lo que el quiere, que seguramente todo lo que él me dice es mentira y.. que esta dispuesta a hacerle daño a Regina con tal de vengarse de mí y de Ronald-explicó con temor la joven-  
-Oh por Dios! Esta loca.. Hermione, no te preocupes.. Regina estará bien, ya lo verás..-dijo Ginny-  
-No quiero que ella salga lastimada por mi culpa, porque yo estoy con Ronald y.-dijo Hermione-  
-Hermione, Ronald te quiere.. Sería incapaz de dejarte.. Confía en él, yo te juro que él es diferente a Cormac.. -dijo Ginny-  
-Pero.. ¿Y si ella se atreve a lastimarla?-dijo Hermione- No me lo perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar a Regina estando conmigo.  
-Debes calmarte, ella estará bien.

Poco después Ron y Hermione estaban en el parque, la pequeña Regina brincaba y reía. Cuando ya se iban los tres del parque, se subieron al auto sin percatarse que alguien les había arruinado los frenos, lo que provocó que se accidentaran. Ron y Hermione despertaron en habitaciones completamente diferentes, Regina estaba hospitalizada, y en grave riesgo de perder la vida, provocando que Lavender exigiera su derecho de tener la custodia de la niña.  
-Fue un accidente-dijo Ron-  
-Accidente que provocó que Regina este a la borde de la muerte-dijo Lavender-  
-No me quitarás a mi hija-dijo Ron-  
-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Lavender-

Ron y Hermione estaban al borde de la locura, ambos tenían ciertos rasguños por el choque para la que se vio más afectada fue la pequeña, quien recibió muchos cortes debido a las ventanas que explotaron provocado por el choque.  
-Por favor, que Regina se salve.. Por favor..-suplicaba Hermione entre sollozos-

Ron estaba observando por la ventana de terapia intensiva a su hija.  
-Por favor no me la quites, no a mi hija.. A ella no..-suplicó Ron- Sálvala, te lo suplico.. Por favor.. Ella es mi todo, mi pequeña, mi niña.. Te lo suplico, no me la quites-dijo Ron comenzando a sollozar en silencio, de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, era Hermione- Hermione.. ¿Estás bien? Te duele algo? Con todo esto que esta pasando, se me olvidó pasarte a ver y..  
-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.. Regina es tu prioridad.. Es tu hija..  
-No quiero perderla, Hermione.. Yo solo quiero que ella este bien, debí.. manejar con más precaución, debí llevar el auto al taller y..  
-Fue un accidente, Ron.. No fue tu culpa  
-El auto funcionaba bien, hace poco que lo lleve a revisión.. Y me dijeron que todo esta bien..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Crees que alguien arruinó los frenos?-dijo Hermione-  
-No tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro que fue Lavender.. Ella esta haciendo todo por quitarme a mi hija y no lo permitiré-dijo Ron golpeando el muro-  
-Tranquílizate, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario para que Regina no se vaya a ningun lado y permanezca contigo.. -dijo Hermione-  
-De verdad eso espero, porque si Lavender gana la custodia, estoy seguro que ella se irá y no me dejará ver a mi hija nunca y..-dijo Ron-  
-Debes tranquilizarte.. de acuerdo? Todo estará bien, Regina te necesita fuerte.. Es normal que te preocupes, pero si tu te pones en ese estado, ella tambien se pondrá así y no es bueno para su salud.-dijo Hermione-  
-Gracias por todo-dijo Ron-  
-No agradezcas, Regina me importa y mucho.. Y tú también-dijo Hermione- Ahora tengo que irme.. solo me dejaron salir para saber como estabas y si Regina estaba bien.  
-Pasaré mañana a verte-dijo Ron-  
-Estaré bien, no te preocupes-dijo Hermione- Buenas noches. 


	9. Esperando un Milagro

Las horas, los días pasaban y para nuestra querida pareja protagonista era una eternidad, no sabían si Regina había sufrido un daño interno, o tal vez Regina solo necesitaba cuidados por los fuertes golpes que recibió debido al choque.

Hermione se la pasaba triste y miraba la ventana preocupada por la salud de la pequeña, no sabían si Lavender había arruinado los frenos para provocar el accidente o tal vez Ángela, aunque era obvio que Lavender se estaba aprovechando de la situación, le gustaba ver sufrir a Ron y claro, también a Hermione.

Ron observaba a su pequeña hija por el cristal, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verla en ese estado, odiaba que lo vieran llorar..  
-Te mereces esto y más-dijo Lavender- Regina no estaría aquí si ella estuviera a mi cuidado  
-No me la quitarás, Lavender. Tu decidiste abandonarla.. -dijo Ron molesto-  
-Lo sé, pero no dejo de ser su madre.. -dijo Lavender-  
-Tú dejaste de ser su madre, desde el momento en que decidíste dejarla.. Regina no tenía ni una semana de haber nacido, y tu nos abandonaste. Preferiste seguir con tu vida sin compromisos.-dijo Ron- No te importó nuestra hija.. Lo que yo pasé, eso no importa.. Yo sacrifiqué mucho para que Regina sea como es.. Es una niña sana, feliz.. -dijo Ron-  
-Estas seguro de que es feliz? Por favor, Ron.. Trabajas todo el día,.. No le prestas la debida atención.-dijo Lavender-  
-No es verdad. Acepto que trabajo y tal vez no le dedico el tiempo suficiente como quisiera. Pero he arriesgado muchas cosas, cosas que tú no tuviste el valor de hacer..-dijo Ron- Así que deja de decir esas cosas, no permitiré que te lleves a mi hija, sobre mi cadáver.. Primero muerto antes de permitir que Regina viva contigo.. Nunca te preocupaste por ella, nunca!  
-¿Porque no nos damos una oportunidad? Regina merece vivir con sus padres, con ambos-dijo Lavender-  
-Ni loco, ni muerto.. Regresaría contigo.. Regina es feliz conmigo.. -dijo Ron-  
-Me olvidaba que tienes novia, y es una maestra.. Ah pero.. ¿Te diste cuenta que ella sigue casada?-dijo Lavender-  
-No, se divorció.. Su ex-esposo la sigue buscando.. Otra cosa que tenemos en común, nuestras ex-parejas no nos dejan en paz.-dijo Ron-  
-Mira Ronald, no sé que es lo que piensas si crees que ella te hará feliz.. Píensalo.. Es una maestra, por dios.. -dijo Lavender-  
-No me importa.. Además Hermione es buena persona, tú eres una más del montón-dijo Ron-  
-¿Hermione buena persona? Solo te fijaste en ella porque es buena con tu hija y ella la quiere.. Si no, nunca te hubieras fijado en ella.. -dijo Lavender-  
-Ella le ha dado el cariño, que a ti nunca te ha importado darle.. Regina tal vez carecidio de una madre, pero creció con mucho amor, nunca le faltó nada.. -dijo Ron-  
-Le faltó su madre-dijo Lavender-  
-Entiende, Regina no te quiere.. Para ella no eres su mamá.. Puede que sea una niña de tan solo cuatro años, pero aprende rápido y se da cuenta de las cosas-dijo Ron-  
-Mira lo que le pasó es tu culpa.. Si ella hubiera estado a mi cuidado, jamás hubiera pasado por aquí..-dijo Lavender-  
-Si ella hubiera quedado a tu cuidado, ella no hubiera llegado a la edad que tiene ahorita-dijo Ron molesto-  
-No voy a dejar este tema en paz, Ronald.. Regina se irá conmigo.. Ella necesita de mí, de su madre...-dijo Lavender-  
-¿Crees que porque la trajiste al mundo ya eres su madre?-dijo Ron-  
-Es obvio-dijo Lavender- Yo la tuve.. Yo soy su madre..  
-La abandonaste, eso no es ser madre.. -dijo Ron- Así que no voy a permitir que le hagas más daño a Regina, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya  
-Ya lo veremos.. A las madres siempre le dan la custodia de los niños-dijo Lavender-  
-No en tu caso, tu la abadonaste, renunciaste a ella.. -dijo Ron- Así que no puedes hacer nada

Lavender sonrió y se retiró del pasillo, Ron siguió observando a su pequeña, una enfermera salió y Ron se acercó de inmediato a él.  
-Señor Weasley, su hija reaccionó muy bien al tratamiendo-dijo la enfermera-  
-¿Puedo verla? Por favor-dijo Ron-  
-De acuerdo, un momento.. unos minutos solamente-dijo la enfemermera- Póngase esto, es para evitar transmitirle cualquier bacteria o virus a la niña, aún sigue delicada-indicó entregándole un traje azul y un cubrebocas-

Ron se pusó el traje y entró a ver a su hija, recordó la vez que la tomó por primera vez en brazos, se había puesto muy mal como para entrar a la sala de partos y mejor se esperó a que naciera la niña, él esperaba que fuera un varón pero cuando la enfermera le entró a la pequeña Regina, Ron no pudo esbozar una sonrisa y sintió que su corazón se infló de pura felicidad y alegría.. Ron regresó a la realidad y tomó la pequeña mano, sintió como la niña tomaba su dedo como aquella vez cuando nació, Ron sonrió..  
-No me dejes, princesa.. No dejes a papi.. Papi te ama, te ama.. demasiado.. sabes?-dijo Ron a la niña- Cuando naciste eras la bebé más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello entre rubio y castaño, no se te revelaba bien el tono aún, pero eso sí eras pecosa desde muy bebé-sonrió Ron- Nunca olvidaré que me dijiste "papi" en lugar de "papá" o cuando me dijiste "te quiero" por primera vez, no sabes como me alegraste el día en aquella ocasión, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida, princesa.. Mi vida y más porque tu estes a salvo.. -dijo Ron acariciando la frente de la niña- Sé que aún eres muy pequeña, y hay muchas cosas que te cuesta entender, pero siempre has demostrado ser una niña muy lista, cariñosa, risueña y muy preguntona-rió Ron- Siempre has sido ocurrente y siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro, eres mi orgullo princesa.. Nunca te has dado por vencida, y yo sé que podrás salir de esta.. Yo lo sé..

De pronto la pequeña abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes y observó a su papá, sonrió pero a la vez se espantó de estar en una habitación para nada agradable..  
-Tranquila, princesa.. Aquí estoy-dijo Ron acariciando la mejilla de la niña- Sh... papi esta aquí, papi no te va a abandonar nunca.  
-Pa..pi-dijo Regina con voz ronca-  
-Tranquila, iré por un doctor-dijo Ron y le habló al doctor desde la puerta, estos entraron y revisaron a Regina-

Ron fue por Hermione y esta entró de volada para abrazar a Regina y esta le respondió el abrazo..  
-Mami-dijo Regina-  
-Aquí estoy-dijo Hermione- Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo y besó la frente de la niña-  
-No te vayas, mami-dijo Regina-  
-No me iré a ningún lado-dijo Hermione-


	10. Nadie te alejará de mi lado

La pequeña Regina volvió después de haber pasado por una dura recuperación pero ya por fin estaba en casa, en reposo al cuidado de su mamá Hermione como ella le decía a Hermione, Ron seguía preocupado de que Lavender siguiera insistiendo en que Regina estuviera a su cuidado, podría usar el accidente como punto a su favor y así quitarle la custodia.

-¿Estás preocupado, cierto?-dijo Hermione a su novio-  
-No quiero que Lavender se salga con la suya..-dijo Ron-  
-No temas, estoy segura que tarde o temprano se va a cansar de hacer esto, lo mejor es que la demandes o algo.. -dijo Hermione- Dices que Lavender nunca se preocupó por Regina..  
-No.. Jamás lo hizo, nos abandonó cuando Regina tenía unos días de vida.. -dijo Ron-  
-No se le puede llamar "madre" .. ¿Cómo le hace eso a una niña inocente? ¿Cómo tuvo el corazon para abandonarlos?-dijo Hermione enojada-  
-Lo sé, nunca se lo voy a perdonar.. No por mí, si no porque dejó a Regina siendo una bebé.. Pero Regina me tiene a mí. No voy a dejar que nadie se le acerque, ni que me la quiten.. Regina siempre ha sido una niña feliz, nunca ha padecido de nada, tal vez si le faltó una madre, pero siempre yo estuve ahí para ella..-dijo Ron- El tan solo pensar que casi la pierdo..  
-No fue así-dijo Hermione- No fue tu culpa..  
-Pero casi la pierdo, Hermione.. No quiero que esto se repita-dijo Ron-  
-No volverá a repetirse.. Fue un accidente.. Los accidentes pasan..-dijo Hermione-  
-Ella es todo para mí, es mi hija.. Mi adoración.. Si la llegó a perder.. Te juro que.. me internarían en un manicomio por intento de suicidio..-dijo Ron-  
-Ronald, por Dios.. Deja de decir esas cosas.. Regina siempre ha estado bien contigo, es feliz, es una niña sana y feliz que nunca le ha faltado nada, ni el calor de un hogar, ni comida, ni un techo.. Eres un buen padre-dijo Hermione-  
-Estoy aterrado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo.. Te juro que. que desde el día en que la tomé en brazos por primera vez el día en que nació, juré a mi mismo.. Que la cuidaría de todo, y cuando Lavender se fue, le prometí nunca fallarle, nunca dejarla sola-dijo Ron-  
-Y lo estás logrando, Ron.. Debes ver que Regina es feliz... Ella te adora, adora vivir contigo.. Yo sé que cuando crezcas te va a agradecer que hayas sido padre y madre para ella-dijo Hermione-  
-Te tiene a ti, ahora..-dijo Ron-  
-Pero no es lo mismo, Ron.. Para ella tú siempre serás su héroe.. -dijo Hermione sonriendo-

Por otro lado Lavender estaba armando la trampa perfecta, su plan era hacer creer a las autoridades que Ron era un corrupto y que solo estaba robando dinero, para así meterlo en la cárcel y lograr que la custodia se la cedieran por ser la madre, esperaba que funcionara aunque por un lado creía que sí pues la custodia en estos casos siempre se la dan a las madres.

Ron entró a ver a su hija que estaba en su cama, no se podía mover mucho porque tenía un yeso en su pierna.  
-Hola papi-sonrió la niña-  
-Hola hermosa.. ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Ron-  
-Me duele mi piernita-dijo Regina triste-  
-Lo sé, pero pronto se curará-dijo Ron- Cariño.. Hay algo que tienes que saber.. Tu mamá Lavender.. Ella quiere.. que te mudes con ella.. Y el juez quiere saber si tu quieres mudarte con ella..  
-¿Irme con ella?-dijo Regina asustada- No, papi.. No quiero.. no quiero..  
-Tranquila, pequeña.. No te pongas así, no.. no..-dijo Ron-  
-No quiero irme con ella, quiero quedarme contigo..-dijo Regina-  
-Amor, tu mami Lavender esta haciendo todo lo posible para que tu te vayas con ella-dijo Ron con las palabras adecuadas para que su hija entendiera-  
-Pero papi, no quiero irme con ella..-dijo Regina- ¿Ya no quieres que viva contigo?  
-No, princesa.. Como crees! Yo quiero que siempre estes aquí conmigo.. Me harías mucha falta si te fueras a vivir a otro lado..-dijo Ron-  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme, me gusta esta casa.. Te quiero, papi.. No me quiero ir.. no quiero..-dijo Regina-  
-Calma, princesa.. Te prometo que no pasará.. tranquila-dijo Ron-  
-¿Lo prometes?-dijo Regina-  
-Lo prometo-dijo Ron- Trata de dormir.. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi lado.. Voy a estar siempre contigo.. pase lo que pase-dijo-  
-¿Por la garrita?-dijo Regina señalando el meñique-

Ron río e hizo la promesa..  
-Por la garrita-dijo Ron entrelazando su meñique con el de su hija-

Lavender junto con Ángela armó la trampa y por fin sus planes se lograrían, justo cuando Ron estaba entrando a la oficina...  
-Ronald Weasley queda arrestado por fraude  
-¿Fraude?-dijo Ron confundido- No sé de que habla..  
-Ha estado robando a la empresa..  
-¿De que habla? Esta es mi empresa..  
-Según por la demanada ha robado dinero a los clientes.. Ya que el servicio de la empresa es pésimo. en otras palabras es un fraude.-dijo el polícia-  
-¿Ron?-dijo Harry- ¿Qué ocurre? Oficial.. ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo confundido-  
-Su amigo ha cometido un fraude.. Hay demanda, así que lo tenemos que llevarlo a juicio, la custodia de su hija quedará probablemente en manos de su ex esposa..  
-No, no.. ¿Qué? No, no se la pueden dar a ella..-dijo Ron-  
-Lavender abandonó a Ron cuando su hija era una bebé, no se la pueden dar, perdió sus derechos maternales desde que la abandonó-dijo Harry-  
-Lavender es la madre, así que tiene derecho-dijo el oficial-  
-Seguramente ella está detrás de esto.. Es una trampa-dijo Ron-  
-Irá a juicio, estará en celda por unos días hasta que se demuestre que es inocente-dijo el oficial- Por mientras la niña quedará bajo cuidado de su madre.. También dentro del juicio se peleare realmente quien se quedará la custodia.. -dijo el oficial-  
-¿Qué? No me la pueden quitar.. Es totalmente injusto.. No tiene sentido! Yo soy dueño de esta empresa.. Yo se lo puedo comprobar-dijo Ron-  
-Ha estado robando el dinero de los clientes-dijo el oficial-  
-Es mentira.. Por favor, no me quiten a mi hija.. -dijo Ron- Por favor, por favor-suplicó el pelirrojo-  
-No podemos hacer nada, la orden dicta que nos lo tenemos que llevar..

En eso llegó Neville Longbottom el abogado de la familia y gran amigo de Ronald.  
-Mi cliente es inocente.. Aquí estan las pruebas.. -dijo Neville-  
-Vamos a tener que ir con el juez para que él dicte si es libre o no-dijo el oficial-  
-Vamos-dijo Neville- Tranquilo Ron, yo te ayudaré-dijo en voz baja-

Ron estaba en una celda, y Hermione entró..  
-Ron..  
-Te juro que soy inocente.. Te lo juro.. Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así-dijo Ron-  
-Tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de Regina.  
-Quieren quitarmela, Hermione.. Esa loca no descansará hasta quítarme a mi hija.. -dijo Ron desesperado-  
-Ron, tranquilo.. Debes calmarte.. Regina esta bien, ella estará bien. Ya verás que nadie te la quitará.. Ya lo verás..-dijo Hermione sonriendo-


	11. Eres mi Ángel Guardián

Ron seguía esperando a ver si realmente lo dejarían irse, porque él era inocente sus padres lo habían educado correctamente, él jamás abusaría de su poder, como su competencia que es la familia Malfoy.

Ron estaba sentado en su celda, esperando que Neville llegará pronto con buenas noticias, rogaba al cielo que así fuera porque no soportaría que Lavender se quedará con la pequeña Regina.

En eso llega Neville y Ron se levanta para saber acerca de las noticias que seguramente le trae su amigo.  
-Nev.. dime.. Por favor, dime que podré salir rápido.  
-Tranquilo, así será..  
-¿Que pasará con Regina? ¿Ella sigue con Lavender?  
-Si, todavía no logro hacer eso.. Pero te prometo que ella regresará contigo..  
-No quiero que Regina este con Lavender, sabes muy bien que ella detesta a Regina, Lavender es capaz de irse y llevársela muy lejos.. y jamás veré a mi hija de nuevo-dijo Ron-  
-Ron, debes calmarte.. Ya estoy arreglando eso, pero primero debo asegurarme de que el juez dicte la orden de tu libertad, de tu inocencia cuando ya este eso, te darán a Regina..  
-No me digas que estaré aquí por más días? No quiero dejar tanto tiempo a Regina con ella? Lavender es capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo Ron alterado-  
-Ya casi esta listo.. En pocas horas te dejarán libre.. -dijo Neville- Solo debes calmarte.  
-Estoy preocupado, no quiero que Lavender le haga algo a Regina.  
-Listo, señor Weasley.. Es hora de irse..-dijo el polícia-  
-Oh gracias-dijo Ron saliendo de la celda- Gracias Nev, muchas gracias-dijo abrazando a su amigo-  
-De nada.. No te preocupes.. Regina estará bien, estará de vuelta contigo.. en unas horas..  
-¿Horas?-dijo Ron preocupado-  
-O tal vez días, es que servicios infantiles deben asegurarse que tú eres el indicado..  
-Yo soy la que la ha criado cuatro años.. Ella nunca tuvo interés-dijo Ron molesto-  
-Lo sé, Ron.. Pero este proceso se debe seguir, tranquilo-dijo Neville-

Ron suspiró, sentía que la mala suerte no lo estaba acompañando tenía mucho miedo de que Regina jamás regresara a su lado. Poco después Regina entró a la oficina del jefe de la polícia, Ron la cargó y la abrazó como nunca antes.  
-Papi, te extrañé..-dijo Regina-  
-Lo sé, yo también te extrañé princesa.. No sabes cuanto-dijo Ron-  
-¿Me iré contigo de nuevo?  
-Por ahora no-dijo Ron- Sólo será por unos días-prometió Ron a su hija-  
-Papi yo quiero vivir contigo-dijo Regina a su padre-  
-Lo sé, y yo amo que vivas conmigo y lo sabes princesa.. Pero debes quedarte con tu mami unos días..  
-Papi-dijo Regina-  
-No cariño, estarás bien.. Yo iré por ti.. Lo prometo

Lavender tomó a la niña en brazos y se marchó, Regina miró a su padre con ojos llorosos, y Ron sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo será?  
-Un par de horas.. -dijo el jefe- Lo prometo.. Yo sé lo unido que es con su hija, yo sé de su caso.  
-Muchas gracias, oficial-dijo Ron-  
-A las seis de la tarde puedes pasar por Regina, Ron-dijo Neville-  
-Excelente-dijo Ron-

Lavender estaba en su casa, arreglando maletas tanto para ella como para la niña.  
-Quiero irme con mi papi-lloraba la niña-  
-No irás con nadie, Regina.. Entiéndelo.. Tu padre no te quiere.. Él jamás vendrá por ti-dijo Lavender-  
-Mi papi me quiere, el me lo decía.. -dijo Regina llorando-  
-Pues te mintió.. Él es bueno para mentir-dijo Lavender- Ahora nos tenemos que ir..  
-Pero mami, papi me dijo que vendría por mí  
-Ya te dije que tu padre es un mentiroso.  
-Yo quiero irme con mi papá-dijo Regina necia-  
-Mira Regina, ya te dije que tu padre no vendrá por ti.. Por Dios, Regina.. ¿Porque querría hacerse cargo de una niña tan malcriada y fea como tú?-dijo Lavender con crueldad-  
-Mi papi me quiere-dijo Regina entre sollozos-  
-Ya por favor, Regina.. Deja de lloriqueos y sube al auto.. O perderemos el avión..  
-A dónde iremos? Yo no quiero irme sin papi-dijo Regina-  
-Nos iremos a donde yo diga y punto-dijo Lavender-

Lavender tomó las maletas, la mano de Regina y subieron al taxi que las llevó al aeropuerto, y justo después llegó Ron a buscar a su hija junto con los polícias y servicios infantiles. Como nadie abría la puerta, Ron se dispusó a abrir y vio la casa vacía, entró y no había nada de ropa..  
-¿Lavender? ¿Regina?-gritó Ron- ¿Regina? -dijo buscando en los cuartos- Lo sabía, ella se la llevó.. Se la llevó..  
-Debemos ir tras ella.. -dijo Neville-  
-Tenemos que detenerla.. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Y si ya se la llevó lejos?-dijo Ron-  
-Tal vez se fue al aeropuerto.. -dijo Alicia, la investigadora- Ella me comentó que planeaba irse a Nueva York..  
-¿Nueva York?-dijo Ron- Tenemos que ir a detenerla. Se trata de la vida de mi hija.. -dijo Ron-  
-Vamos, rápido-dijo Alicia-

Al llegar al aeropuerto se dispusieron a investigar donde estaban Lavender y Regina y llegaron justo antes de que abordaran el avión, Regina vio a su papá y corrió hacia él y Ron la tomó en brazos.  
-Tranquila, aquí estoy.. Tranquila-dijo Ron-  
-No quiero irme, papi.. Quiero quedarme contigo.. siempre, siempre-dijo Regina-  
-Lo sé, princesa.. Yo también quiero que estes conmigo..-dijo Ron- Calma, ya estas conmigo..

Hermione llegó al aeropuerto para acompañar a Ron, Regina vio a esta, Ron la bajó y la niña corrió hacia los brazos de Hermione..  
-Princesa.. -dijo Hermione-  
-No me pueden quitar a Regina, yo soy su madre  
-Intentaste llevártela.. ¿Con que derecho? No tenías aún la custodia.. -dijo Ron-  
-Debemos arreglar esto en mi oficina-dijo el jefe-  
-Pero.. No.. Regina es mi hija.. Tengo derecho a llevármela.. Él no me la puede quitar, ni si quiera es el padre-dijo Lavender y le pusieron esposas en su muñecas- Suéltenme..

Llegando a la oficina, Ron estaba junto con los polícias, Hermione estaba afuera con la niña, poco después Hermione decidió llevársela pues ese lugar no era apto para una niña tan pequeña como lo es Regina.  
-Intentó secuestra a la niña-dijo Alice-  
-No, no fue así-dijo Lavender-  
-Pues se la llevó aún sin el permiso, no tenía la custodia.. Así que fue intento de secuestro..-dijo Alicia-  
-La niña es mi hija, puedo hacer con ella lo que se me da la gana-dijo Lavender-  
-No, no es así.. La niña desde un principio siempre estuvo a cargo de su padre y nunca le faltó nada, le tendió una trampa para llevarse a su hija para que nunca la volviera a ver.. -dijo el oficial- ¿Cierto o falso?  
-Cierto.. pero.. La niña es mi hija, no me pueden acusar de nada-dijo Lavender-  
-De intento de secuestro si se le puede acusar, así que queda detenida.. estará encerrada por dos años..-dijo el jefe de polícia- Ronald Weasley ya puede irse a su casa, y seguir trabajando.. caso cerrado.  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Ron y salió, fue rumbo a su casa donde estaba Hermione con Regina dormida en sus brazos-

Ron se acercó y besó la frente de la niña..  
-Se quedo dormida esperándote-dijo Hermione-  
-Muchas gracias por todo, por tu paciencia.. Por no dejarme en estos momentos tan duros.  
-¿Habías creído que te dejaría por algo que sabía que eras inocente?-dijo Hermione-  
-Lo siento, es que.. Te juro que yo nunca haría algo así.. Tengo una hija en quien pensar, jamás le daría ese ejemplo tan horrible-dijo Ron-  
-Lo sé, Regina te adora, eres su héroe.. Y tú has demostrado ser un buen padre.. yo sé que jamás la defraudarías de esa forma.  
-Estuve apunto de perderla..-dijo Ron-  
-Pero no fue así..  
-Aún así no dejaré de evitar que Lavender me la quite, le dieron dos años de cárcel pero yo sé que cuando salga, querrá vengarse..-dijo Ron-  
-No hay que pensar en eso, tienes que disfrutar que ya estás con tu hija nuevamente-dijo Hermione- Ella ahora es la que importa.  
-Tienes razón, muchas gracias por todo-dijo Ron-  
-No agradezcas, yo siempre tengo razón-sonrió Hermione- 


	12. Tú & Yo

Lo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar pero con eso de que ya entre nuevamente a la universidad, me absorbe por completo además de que había tenido un bloqueo de escritora y no se me ocurría nada, espero y comprendan, bueno en fin.. No las quiero aburrir, espero y les guste el capítulo que están por leer :3

Ron y Hermione estaban felices ya que por fin todo el caos había pasado o al menos era lo que creían, Regina ya estaba de nuevo con su padre, y Lavender en la cárcel, la pequeña estaba muy feliz porque regresaba con su papá y no se quería alejar de él y Ron tampoco la quería dejar por ningún motivo.

Hermione seguía en su trabajo como maestra rindiendo como siempre, sin duda su trabajo a pesar de ser dudo le encantaba. Estaba apunto de salir cuando se encontró con Cormac quien la miraba de arriba a abajo y le mostró una sonrisa, y la joven dedujo que algo traía en manos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione-  
-Vivo aquí-dijo Cormac-  
-No, esta casa esta a mi nombre.. Yo la compré con mis ahorros.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Como sea, lo que es tuyo es mío.. -dijo Cormac- Veo que estás sola, que bueno porque necesito hablar contigo.  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Estás segura? Porque que yo recuerde seguimos casados-dijo Cormac- Así que puedo demandarte, hasta te puedo quitar tu casa, dejándote en la calle.  
-Cormac, como puedes ser tan-dijo Hermione pero Cormac sonrío- No seguimos casados, tú me abandonaste, así que yo decidí anular el matrimonio por abandono.. además me engañaste.. en mi propia cara..-dijo molesta- Así que no puedes hacer nada..  
-Ay Hermione, sabes que puedo hacer muchas cosas.. Entre ellas quitarte tu felicidad-dijo Cormac- He notado que quieres mucho al pelirrojo ese.. ¿Cómo te pondrías si él muriera?  
-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-dijo Hermione-  
-No eres nadie para prohibirme cosas.. ¿Está claro?-dijo Hermione- Ahora vete antes de que llame a la policía..  
-Mira hermosa, tú no puedes estar con ese pelirrojo.. Además tiene problemas legales y tiene una hija. -dijo Cormac-  
-Mira lo que haga con mi vida no te debe importar, ya vete con alguien más.. -dijo Hermione- Por favor.  
-Si no terminas con tu noviecito, algo malo le pasará.. De eso me encargo yo..-dijo Cormac-  
-Suficiente.. Ya me tienes harta, Cormac. Deja de amenazarme.. No te atrevas a seguir entrometiéndote en mi vida, porque te vuelvo a demandar.-dijo Hermione-  
-Yo no voy a cansarme de ti, voy a hacer que dejes a ese tonto pelirrojo. Lo voy a dejar en la ruina, así tal vez te canses de él  
-Eres un completo imbécil-dijo Hermione-  
-Gracias, hace mucho que no me decías así.. Luego regreso, porque al parecer estas de malas-dijo Cormac-  
-Ya vete-dijo Hermione y le cerró la puerta al joven- No puedo creerlo-murmuró para si misma- Él no puede caer tan bajo como para lastimar a Ron.. ó a Regina.. No él no puede hacer eso..

En eso alguien tocó la puerta y la castaña se sobresaltó, soltó un grito por el susto, se asomó a ver quien era y al ver que era Ron con la pequeña Regina, suspiro aliviada y abrió la puerta.  
-Hermione.. ¿Porque gritaste? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Ron-  
-Si, estoy bien-dijo Hermione-  
-Estas temblando-dijo Ron-  
-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Regina-  
-No, no tengo frío pequeña. Estoy bien, no pasa nada.. -dijo Hermione-  
-¿Segura? -dijo Ron-  
-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.. -dijo Hermione-  
-De acuerdo, luego hablaremos con más calma.. Bueno.. pasamos a verte..  
-Papi quería verte, dice que se sentía incompleto.. -dijo Regina- Y para sentirse completo tenía que verte..

Hermione sonrió y miró a su novio.  
-¿Es cierto eso?-dijo Hermione-  
-Si.. Bueno me preocupé porque llevamos días sin hablar, bueno solo te veo en la escuela cuando llevo a Regina y cuando voy por ella, pero si acaso unos minutos-dijo Ron-  
-Lo sé, y de verdad lo lamento.. Pero ya se acerca el fin de curso escolar, y estoy muy apurada con el baile y todo lo que conlleva-dijo Hermione apenada-  
-No te preocupes, sé que el ser maestra es complicado y abarca tiempo-dijo Ron-  
-Gracias por entender..-dijo Hermione- Bueno.. ¿Quieren ir a algún lado?  
-Comer-dijo Regina-  
-Tú siempre tienes hambre, princesa-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-¿Te parece eso algo familiar, papi?-le contestó Regina a su padre haciendo reír a los adultos-  
-Tienes razón.. heredaste eso de tu padre-sonrió Ron-  
-Y más..-dijo Regina- Solo no tengo tu cabello, de grande me lo pintaré.. Yo también quiero ser zanahoria

Ron y Hermione rieron ante las ocurrencias de la niña, los tres salieron de la casa y subieron al auto. Hermione fue al baño del restaurante, y Regina se le quedó viendo a su papá con una sonrisa, Ron sonrío a su hija, algo tramaba.  
-Papi.. ¿Le pedirás a mami Hermione que se case contigo?  
-Regina-río Ron-  
-¿Qué? Yo quiero que sea mi mami y me den hermanitos-dijo Regina y Ron se atragantó con el agua-  
-¿Hermanitos?-dijo Ron-  
-Si quiero muchos hermanitos, papi.. Y quiero que Hermione se case contigo..-dijo Regina-  
-Pasará en su momento, princesa.. Lo prometo..-dijo Ron-  
-¿Cuándo?-dijo Regina-  
-No pasará por ahora, pero pronto..-dijo Ron-  
-Quiero que sea ahora, pídele ahora..-dijo Regina-  
-¿Qué me quieres pedir, Ron?-dijo Hermione llegando a la mesa con ellos-  
-Nada, nada.. -dijo Ron- Te quería pedir si querías ir al cine mañana.. es todo-dijo-  
-Oh claro, será divertido-dijo Hermione sonriendo y se sentó junto a Regina-

Ron llevó a Regina a casa de sus padres, y la niña se fue a jugar con sus primos, mientras Ron comía un poco de lo que le había preparado su mamá.  
-Mamá.. Necesito consejos.-dijo Ron y Molly Weasley se sentó frente a su hijo-  
-¿Qué ocurre, corazón?-dijo la Señora Weasley-  
-Es que.. bueno.. tú sabes que quiero mucho a Hermione, me tiene embobado y completamente enamorado, Regina quiere que le pida matrimonio.  
-Oh ya entiendo-dijo la Señora Weasley-  
-Yo espero pedirle matrimonio pero me quiero esperar unos años, no quiero hacerlo todo rápido, ya sabes.. Apenas vamos a cumplir un año de relación.  
-Claro, deben llevárselo tranquilo.. -dijo la Señora Weasley-Aunque si ya te sientes listo para dar ese paso, adelante.  
-No mamá, bueno.. yo la quiero..  
-¿No la amas?-dijo la madre del pelirrojo-  
-Claro que sí, solo que no me siento listo para el matrimonio.. Y ella tampoco..  
-¿Se lo has preguntado?-dijo una vez más su madre-  
-No hablamos del tema, no quiero que piense que la presiono o que quiero apresurar las cosas.-dijo Ron- La amo, pero tampoco quiero ir así de prisa.. Regina desea que yo me case con Hermione y que le demos hermanitos-sonrió Ron-  
-Es el sueño de Regina de siempre..-dijo la señora Weasley- Haz lo que te dicta tu corazón, aunque también se razonable.. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Si, creo que mejor me espero.. Es lo mejor..-dijo Ron-

La relación de Ron y Hermione se iba formalizando y todos los medios de comunicación se dedicaban a publicar y a querer entrevistar tanto a Ron como a Hermione. Ron estaba preocupado por eso, ya que temía que Hermione se sintiera incómoda debido a eso, ya que no los dejan ni un segundo, pero Hermione entendía a Ron, sabía que el ser novia de un gran empresario tenía consecuencias y una de esas, era ser perseguida por reporteros, aunque muchos la juzgaban por ser una maestra con pocas ganancias y que por eso mismo era que estaba con Ron, ella lo desmentía y repetía que realmente estaba enamorada de Ron.  
-Créeme que yo no estoy contigo por tu dinero.  
-Yo lo sé, yo vengo de una familia humilde y jamás he tenido tantos lujos. Siempre he procurado que a mi hija no le falte nada pero tampoco que sea una niña caprichosa, si te fijas no vivo en una gran mansión, es una casa grande pero porque realmente sé que Regina necesita su espacio y todo eso pero no porque yo sea ambicioso y me gusta ganar dinero y gastar a lo tonto.-dijo Ron-  
-Lo sé, yo sé que tú no eres así. Este tiempo contigo me has demostrado que eres diferente a los demás.-dijo Hermione-  
-Tú también eres muy diferente a las demás mujeres. Por eso y más, te amo-dijo Ron y besó a su novia-  
-¿Me amas?-dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-  
-Claro que te amo, te amo demasiado-dijo Ron sonriendo- Siempre en tono de sorpresa.

Hermione río.  
-Yo también te amo.. te amo demasiado, Ronald..-dijo Hermione y Ron sonrío-

Hermione pasaba caminando, iba rumbo a su casa cuando vio una tienda de vestidos de novia, se paro frente al cristal y una vendedora la vio y salió de la tienda.  
-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Gusta ver algún vestido?-dijo la vendedora-  
-No, no.. gracias... estoy bien.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Bueno, cualquier cosa.. aquí estoy para lo que se le ofrezca-dijo la vendedora-  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Hermione-

Hermione siguió caminando sin evitar sonreír al imaginar su boda con Ron, solo esperaba que el también se animara y deseara lo mismo que ella, casarse y formar una familia.


End file.
